Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts
by Megz2
Summary: AUHarry, after a couple of rough weeks with the Dursley's is wisked away by his godfather. Things are not as great as Harry imagined and when personalaties clash and tempers rise Harry finds himself at a new school with new friends and new adventures.
1. Of Dangerous and Rebellious Situations

AN- Ok this is my third fanfic on fanfiction.net and my fifth ever. Before we begin I would like to tell you a couple of things. 1. This is a Harry/OC and H/R story..please no comments on not liking the couples because to be honest I don't care also 2. I am completely ignoring the fifth book because I got this idea LONG before then and I am going to use it anyway and 3. READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
Gwydion Conservatory of Magical Arts  
  
Chapter 1: Of Dangerous and Rebellious Situations  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We of Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts are pleased to invite you to study  
  
at our academy. Because you are of the correct linage and have preformed great tasks  
  
throughout the years, you have been deemed fit to learn at our school, as one of the eight  
  
selected in this year. On August 28, at exactly three-oh-five PM this letter will turn into a  
  
portkey that will transport you to our school. Please have your belongings ready for pick  
  
up. We hope to see you soon.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Staff of Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts  
  
The only thought that had time to run through the boy-who-lived's head was 'huh?'  
  
Before the befuddled boy could think anything else a booming voice called up the stairs,  
  
"BOY!!!"  
  
Harry winced. 'I'm in it for sure this time,' he thought completely forgetting the strange  
  
letter. As quickly as he could he went out the large metal door to his room that was only  
  
left open during the hot summer days. At night his aunt and uncle locked him inside the  
  
tiny room, worried that he would sneak out in the night. Having completed his many  
  
chores for the day, knowing that the call was not for something as routine as dinner, the  
  
raven haired by trudged down the stairs expecting the worse.  
  
When he reached the landing the look on his uncle's face told him that whatever he did  
  
(or didn't do) was going to cause him great pain. It was only this summer that Vernon  
  
had taken to beating his only nephew. Before Harry had attended Hogwarts beatings  
  
were rare but they happened nonetheless. But this summer the slightest thing made his  
  
beefy Uncle mad. Of course he was never hit on the face or anywhere else that might be  
  
visible by the neighbors. No, Vernon had a reputation to keep. But it had been a long  
  
time since the unfortunate fourteen (soon to be fifteen) year-old boy had seen his uncle  
  
this angry. It only took Harry a couple of seconds to realize that there was another man  
  
in the room. The man looked strangely familiar to Harry but he couldn't place him. In  
  
his ear Vernon hissed, "This man says that you stole his wallet when you were out getting  
  
your aunt's groceries." Harry looked very surprised. He didn't think that he had ever  
  
seen this man before much less taken anything of his. "Well boy what do you have to say  
  
for your self?"  
  
Harry shrugged and looked down. "I've never seen this man before," he said in a small  
  
voice that he knew his uncle wouldn't believe. Vernon grabbed hold of a chunk of  
  
Harry's hair to make him look him in the face. "Don't lie to me boy."  
  
"I didn't take his wallet," Harry said in a voice with even less confidence. Yes, this one  
  
was going to hurt. His uncle glared and Harry shrunk down. "Go. To. Your. Room.  
  
Now. We will talk about this later boy." The raven-haired boy ran upstairs so quickly  
  
you would have thought he flew. He heard his uncle and the strange man talking about  
  
something, a closing door, and then heavy footsteps up the stairs. 'Oh no,' he thought  
  
looking for anywhere to hide in his small bedroom. He crawled under the bed knowing it  
  
wouldn't help much. But it was not his uncle who came into the room.  
  
The man that had accused Harry of stealing his wallet was in his room! Not knowing  
  
who this man was or what he wanted, the-boy-who-lived shrunk back further underneath  
  
his bed.  
  
"Harry?" The strange man asked looking everywhere. Suddenly he saw two bright green  
  
eyes shining under the bed. He got down on his knees so that he could talk to the  
  
frightened teenager. Harry curled up into a ball.  
  
"Harry its me, Sirius." The boy suddenly looked up. In a hoarse voice he asked,  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
The older man nodded. "I came to get you kid, the stolen wallet was just a way to get  
  
your uncle to let me into the house. You can come out now, I promise I wont hurt you."  
  
Sirius didn't know why Harry was hiding under the bed, but he knew better than to ask.  
  
Maybe the boy had thought he was a deatheater or something. Very slowly Harry began  
  
to crawl out from underneath the bed. "Sirius!" He called out and launched himself at his  
  
godfather, giving him a big hug. But as quickly as he became happy he became upset.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing here? You could be caught! Change back into a dog now!  
  
Did Uncle Vernon recognize you? You might want to erase his memory just in case."  
  
"Harry," Sirius stated calmly.  
  
"What were you thinking? The ministry could be here at any moment."  
  
"Harry!" His godfather said again, and Harry once again ignored him.  
  
"Do you want to go back to Azkaban? Do you want to get."  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" The raven haired boy looked up at once with surprise, falling silent.  
  
"Good now that you have been so kind to shut your mouth.I can tell you my news.  
  
Dumbledore got me a trial with Vertisium, Harry I was found innocent!"  
  
Harry gaped at his godfather in a disbelieving way. He was going to be able to leave the  
  
Dursleys! Then suddenly Harry remembered his relatives and was tempted to go back  
  
underneath the bed again. So in a small voice that Sirius had heard him use downstairs  
  
he said, "W-what about my uncle?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"I told him that I knew a first rate place for thieves like you. Where the punishments  
  
were plenty and stay was free! He seemed very eager about that idea.so you'll have to  
  
act like you don't want to go with me until we get out of the door."  
  
Harry nodded. "But what about my stuff? Its all."  
  
"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Don't worry I already sent the stuff ahead  
  
without you uncle noticing. So come along then." For the first time that summer Harry  
  
grinned.  
  
The pair left the Dursley house as quickly as they could. Outside Sirius handed  
  
Harry a piece of a rope to hold onto. "This is a port-key to our new house and it will go  
  
off in five.four..three.two.one." With a familiar sensation in his stomach, Harry  
  
landed in the yard of a large two story brick house with a large yard. Sirius looked very  
  
uncertain about the look on Harry's face. ".Do you like it?" Words couldn't seem to  
  
express how Harry felt about the house. So he just stood there staring. Still unsure about  
  
what his godson was thinking, a now incredibly nervous Sirius Black said, "If you don't  
  
like it we could always look for a new one but I thought."  
  
Harry turned to face his godfather, alarmed. "NO! I love it, can we go inside now?" His  
  
godfather beamed down at him. "Of course, your stuff is already in your room I had  
  
Umi* un pack for you."  
  
"Umi?"  
  
"The house-elf that came with the house. She's very helpful so if you ever need anything  
  
just ask her and she'll do it for you. Now let me show you to your room."  
  
The two entered the house and Harry was very surprised. The entire front hall was  
  
covered in wizard pictures smiling and waving at him from their frames. They seemed  
  
mostly to be of his parents, Sirius, Remus, and Peter when they were younger. With  
  
much a amusement the teenager realized that in some of the more adult pictures were cut  
  
out in a place where he was sure a certain rat had been.  
  
"Right this way, " Sirius said cheerfully. They went up a flight of stairs to the second  
  
door on the right. Harry gasped at what he say when he entered the room.  
  
His room was completely red and gold and there were also pictures all over the  
  
walls here. But instead of being pictures of his parents and their friends they were all of  
  
Harry and his. Most of them were taken during or after his 2nd year (Colin must have  
  
taken them) but a select few were also from his first year.  
  
"Do you like it?" His godfather asked, still nervous.  
  
Harry nodded numbly. There was an awkward silence. ".Well it is getting late kid,  
  
maybe you should get some sleep. I will see you in the morning. If you need anything  
  
there is a bell by your bed and Umi will come right away. Good night."  
  
Nodding again Harry said, "Goodnight."  
  
He got into his bed and fell asleep rather quickly. The teenager didn't hear when his  
  
godfather muttered, "I love you," before turning out the light and closing the door in the  
  
bedroom.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke much later then usual and it took him a second to  
  
realize where he was. As soon as he did a bright smile appeared on his face. He leaped  
  
out of bed ready for his first day with living with Sirius! Realizing that that he was still  
  
wearing the clothes from the day before, Harry went over to his dresser and looked for a  
  
decent pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It seemed that Sirius has already gone through and  
  
bought his godson a whole new wardrobe. The excited boy didn't even hear when  
  
someone gently knocked on his door and entered. Harry did however, hear his  
  
godfather's gasp when the startled man saw the cuts and bruises on his godson's back.  
  
The surprised boy turned around slowly with much regret when he heard the older man  
  
gasp for a second time at the latter's torso.  
  
"Harry," he said in a would-be-calm-voice, "who did that to you?"  
  
Mind racing, not knowing what to say, Harry went with the excuse that his uncle has  
  
always told him to tell people who might see his wounds. "I fell down the stairs."  
  
Sirius glared at his godson. "You. Did. Not. Fall. Down. The. Bloody. Stairs. Tell me  
  
who did this to you."  
  
Shaking a lot, Harry said in a small voice, "My uncle," before falling back in a faint.  
  
To say the very least, Sirius panicked. He had not anticipated problems like this  
  
to come up so quickly. Anyone who took in The-Boy-Who-Lived expected some  
  
problems but just not this soon! Not sure that he should even move the boy, Sirius ran  
  
downstairs to call the only person who he thought could help. Remus. In no time  
  
Remus' tired head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Already cant handle a teenager Padfoot?" But then seeing the look of worry on his  
  
friend's face the werewolf asked, "Sirius what's the matter?"  
  
"Harrysunclehurthimandwhenheiaskedhimabouthisingureiesheliedandthenfaintened when  
  
hetoldmeitwashisuncle!"  
  
We will never know how in the world Remus managed to understand the situation but he  
  
did and then apperated straight over to the house.  
  
Remus ran up the stairs to where Sirius was all ready in his godson's room looking at the  
  
boy on the floor having no clue what to do. When his friend entered the room, Sirius ran  
  
over to him.  
  
"Remus! I don't know what's wrong! He just fainted after he told me that his uncle had  
  
done this to him and I panicked and called you! What should we do Moony? He just got  
  
here and I have already messed things up!"  
  
Remus shushed his friend. "I'm going to levitate him onto the bed to make sure that we  
  
don't cause him any more injuries. I want you to go downstairs and contact Dumbledore  
  
and tell him to bring Pomfrey with him. Then contact the proper authorities so that we  
  
can get Vernon Dursley into custody as soon as possible."  
  
As quickly as he could, the worried godfather did exactly as he was told. Dumbledore  
  
and the school nurse were there quickly, and the authorities came several minuets later  
  
saw Harry's back and the memory of what the injured boy telling his godfather that it had  
  
been his Uncle who conflicted these injuries and immediately sent someone to arrest his  
  
uncle. In the wizard world child abuse was a serious offence and once there was any  
  
evidence against the accused person, that person was sent to prison right away. In this  
  
case it was a wizard prison for muggles. Meanwhile the school matron had managed to  
  
heal all of her patient's physical damages. Dumbledore, who had been in the sitting room  
  
trying to get the story out of Sirius had come up and asked, "What were the damages?"  
  
The matron shook her head in discuss. "He had three broken ribs, four broken fingers, as  
  
well as bruises and blood covering most of his body! He'll be just fine on the  
  
outside.but Albus I don't know what he will be like mentally after this. Healing these  
  
wounds put a lot of magic into his body and he should be asleep for at least a week if not  
  
two!"  
  
~A Week Later~  
  
Sirius sat beside Harry's bed looking at his godson with much sorrow in his eyes.  
  
Actually, it wasn't an uncommon scene at all, for the last week that is about all Sirius  
  
had done. The only time he had left the room was when Madame Pomphrey had kicked  
  
him out for an hour to heal Harry in peace. Remus often brought his best friend food, but  
  
it was rare that the worried godfather ever ate anything. He just sat there day in and day  
  
out as the school nurse came for a few occasional check ups and various friends visited  
  
the sleeping boy. Sirius was beginning to lose hope for his godson until one day when  
  
the older man was staring absent mindedly out the window, he heard a soft groan from  
  
the boy. Looking at him with amazement, Harry had Sirius' full attention. Very slowly  
  
as though there were made of lead, brilliant green eyes began to open. When they were  
  
fully open the boy croaked, "Glasses?"  
  
Sirius quickly made a grab for his godson's glasses and gently placed them on the boy's  
  
face.  
  
Harry watched as his godfather's face slowly came into focus. It was only a matter of  
  
seconds before he could remember what had happened a week ago.  
  
"Sirius! You can't tell anyone! He said that. You just cant! Please Sirius, don't tell  
  
anyone!" Harry was trying to reach for Sirius while still under the tight blankets the  
  
matron had pulled around him. In a gentle voice Sirius said, "Shh, Harry your just fine.  
  
"Your uncle has been taken care of. He has already been taken to Claustrum, a wizard  
  
prison for muggles. He wont hurt you any more. Go back to sleep, you need some more  
  
rest." Nodding obediently Harry put his head back and fell into a light sleep.  
  
Sirius practically danced into the hallway and was about to go down the stairs  
  
when he ran into Remus carrying yet another tray of food for his friend to eat. Glancing  
  
down at the food Sirius immediately began to stuff a roll into his mouth, and yet still with  
  
a grin on his face. Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"Padfoot? Are you all right?" Sirius nodded.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you are suddenly perfectly fine after you spent a week  
  
moping around?"  
  
"Harry woke up!" Remus dropped the tray on the floor with surprise. Umi appeared out  
  
of nowhere and cleaned up the mess and went away again.  
  
Within the next week the overbearing Madame Pomfrey kept the restless Harry in bed.  
  
She even had to go so far to charm the sheets not to let the boy leave. Sirius couldn't be  
  
more thrilled that his godson was awake and trying to escape the matron's care.  
  
Soon everything finally began to come back together, Harry was completely better  
  
physically (no one would ever know if he would recover mentally) and he was with his  
  
favorite adult in the world, Sirius! The two had a blast with each other the three days  
  
after Harry was allowed to get out of bed. Sirius would tell Harry about the adventures  
  
he and his friends had in school and Harry, in turn, would tell his godfather about some  
  
of the crazy things he, Ron, and Hermione had done through out the years. But all good  
  
things have to come to an end. Harry and Sirius were eating one night, laughing after  
  
Harry told him about Ron and his mini model of Krum when Sirius brought up something  
  
that could not be avoided forever.  
  
In a gentle voice Sirius asked, "Harry would you like to talk about what happened during  
  
the third task?  
  
"No."  
  
"I really think that we should."  
  
"May I be excused?"  
  
"Harry, this is important to discuss. I need to know where you stand on this so I can help  
  
you with it."  
  
Harry clanked down his silverware. Knowing that Sirius was not going to let him leave the table until Harry talked about this, he tried a different tactic.  
  
"Ron and Hermione invited me to go to Diagon Ally with them tomorrow, may I go?"  
  
"No."  
  
Shocked, the teenager looked at his godfather with surprise and remorse.  
  
"No?" Sirius had never told his godson no, and Harry didn't quite know what to think.  
  
"No. Its too dangerous. You know that Voldemort is back, and his supporters are all  
  
over the place, anything could happen to you!"  
  
It was a strange feeling for the-boy-who-lived. He had been angry at authority before but  
  
never like this before. With the Dursleys it was pure hatred, anger no matter what. With  
  
teachers the feeling was resentment. But not now, Harry never imagined he would have  
  
this argument with his godfather, one of the coolest adults around! So naturally, due to  
  
the un fair situation, protested.  
  
"But I'm fourteen, almost fifteen! I can handle going shopping with two friends during  
  
the day light, surrounded by hundreds of witches and wizards! Nothing can happen to  
  
me!"  
  
"That is the attitude that I am worried that you will have! You will get yourself into a  
  
sticky situation that you cant get out of! It doesn't matter when or where. No, and that is  
  
the final answer."  
  
Glaring daggers at his so-called godfather Harry stormed out of the room and to his own  
  
room locking the door. There he seized a piece of parchment and wrote Ron back.  
  
Ron-  
  
Sounds great! Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron around 11? -Harry  
  
The next morning Sirius popped his head in at his godson. He had a talk with  
  
Remus last night and his friend had agreed with him completely, but Sirius still felt like  
  
he had been a little to hard on his godson. He found Harry still in bed, covered in  
  
blankets.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Uh"  
  
"I have to go to work now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you going to be all right alone?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just ask Umi if you need anything to eat."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And you know what to do in an emergency?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Bye, Harry I'll see you later. I love you."  
  
"Right, bye."  
  
So Sirius left very put out over his godson's reaction. Still slightly worried he took out a  
  
spot of floo powder and shouted out, "The Ministry of Magic!"  
  
As soon as he heard Sirius shout, Harry jumped out of bed, fully clothed. He was going  
  
to have so much fun today! Harry quickly glanced into the mirror to make sure that he  
  
looked all right and was pleased with his reflection before he quickly left his room and  
  
locked the room. You see the night before Harry was going through a trunk that used to  
  
be his father's. Inside he found all of his father's school things as well as his father's  
  
wand. James' wand had bonded well with Harry but because it was not HIS wand the  
  
MOM would never know that it was Harry Potter, a minor, doing magic. In fact no  
  
magical signal would go off of it because the owner of the wand was dead. So taking the  
  
wand, Harry rushed down the stairs, took some floo powder and shouted out, "Diagon  
  
Alley!"  
  
*Umi means servant, for future notice all the names of OC's in this fic mean something and if you want to know that meaning please feel free to ask! 


	2. Of UnKind Words

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts  
  
Chapter Two: Of Un-Kind Words  
  
In no time at all Harry found himself stumbling out of the fireplace at the Leaky  
  
Cauldron. Before he even had time to coronate his unbalanced he had been pulled  
  
into a big hug.  
  
"Hermione if you keep holding onto him, he's going to stop breathing!" Ron said  
  
from just behind her. Hermione quickly let go and glared at Ron.  
  
"Great to see you mate!" The two boys shook hands and turned around to see that  
  
Hermione had a long scroll out and was peering into it. Ron rolled his eyes while  
  
Harry looked quite confused.  
  
"You're right on schedule Harry, you were here at exactly eleven o'clock and then I  
  
planned ten minutes for us to make our way to Gringotts, and then spend at least  
  
forty-five minutes to get to your vaults."  
  
Harry turned to his other best friend, who was still rolling his eyes. In a whisper he  
  
told Harry, "She spent three hours on that schedule last night. Had to endure her  
  
asking questions like, 'Do you think that we will run into friends Ron? Should I add  
  
time for reporters bugging Harry?' and on and on and on!"  
  
"I heard that Ronald Weasley! SOMEONE in this group needs to be responsible,  
  
and you certainly not applying for the position."  
  
Ron didn't even have time to respond before a herd of reporters attacked the 'golden  
  
trio.'  
  
"Mr. Potter is it true that you have been living with your godfather?"  
  
"Mr. Potter how do you feel about the recent news of Sirius Black getting off?"  
  
"Mr. Potter is it true that you are still in love with you good friend Hermione  
  
Granger?"  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
Looking at the two of them Ron asked, "Should we bolt or try to answer the  
  
questions?"  
  
"Bolt," Harry and Hermione said together. So without even the slightest glance at  
  
the reporters the trio covered their heads and barreled through the crowd. Hermione  
  
quickly tapped the bricks and soon the three of them were safe in the crowds in  
  
Diagon Alley.  
  
"See Ron I told you that we would have to add time in for reporters."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, they never stopped bickering!  
  
Even with the constant arguments (or as Harry liked to put it, flirting) the friends had  
  
a great time. Not only did they visit most of the shops in Diagon Alley but  
  
Hermione took Harry and Ron to see some muggle tourist attractions in London as  
  
well. Around eleven o clock Harry finally looked down at his watch. How had he  
  
lost track of so much time? Sirius would have been home for nearly five hours!  
  
Quickly saying good bye to his best friends who were now looking at each other with  
  
dreamy eyes Harry grabbed some floo powder and called out, "Chez de Noir!" and  
  
stepped into the fire. The trip seemed to take longer just because Harry was so  
  
worried about getting there before Sirius. 'Maybe he had to work late tonight, please  
  
let it be that he had to work late tonight!' Harry thought. But, alas, Harry's wish did  
  
not come true as he stumbled out of the fireplace he met a very worried and angry  
  
Sirius Black. After spotting his godfather the teenager thought, 'This isn't going to  
  
be fun at all.'  
  
"Er.hi?"  
  
"Hi? HI? HAROLD JAMES POTTER IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR  
  
YOURSELF? I THOUGHT I HAD MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT  
  
YOU WERE NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE! NOT ONLY DID YOU LEAVE  
  
THE HOUSE I HAD NO CLUE WHERE YOU WERE OR IF YOU HAD LEFT  
  
OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL! WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED OR  
  
KILLED?"  
  
"But Sirius."  
  
"DON'T BUT SIRIUS ME! NO YOU ARE GROUNDED! GO TO YOUR  
  
ROOM! NO OWLING YOUR FRIENDS AND NO LEAVING THE HOUSE  
  
FOR TWO WEEKS! IS THAT CLEAR?"  
  
"Crystal!" Harry responded as he stomped up the stairs to his room, slamming the  
  
door. But apparently it wasn't very clear to the Boy-Who-lived. As soon as he  
  
reached his room he realized that Hedwig was no longer there, probably in the owlery  
  
with Sirius' owl, Moonlight, but he did see a flashing piece of parchment on the his  
  
bed. Cautiously, he picked up the mail, which must have come before his 'ban' from  
  
the owl. As soon as he touched it there was a loud 'bang' like opening a wizard  
  
cracker. Harry winced and hoped that Sirius thought that Harry was just frustrated  
  
and banging things around. On the top of the page in big bold letters the parchment  
  
said,  
  
Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes Grand Opening!  
  
Dear Mr. Harold Potter,  
  
As you are a silent partner and good friend we cordially invite you to the grand opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! It will take place on the 25th of July at exactly 12:31 PM in the most respected town of Hogsmeade. Hope to see you there it will be a blast!  
  
Sincerely Yours, Gred and Feorge Weasley  
  
Harry knew at once that he couldn't miss this event! Deciding that Sirius had  
  
probably placed some special charms to make sure Harry didn't sneak out again, the  
  
Boy-Who-Lived decided to do it the muggle way.all he needed was a bunch of  
  
pillows, a string, and a weight, and all would be set for the next day!  
  
Downstairs Sirius was still fuming. Did Harry have any clue how worried he  
  
had been? Sirius didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to his  
  
godson! And he of all people never expected to have to discipline him! Deciding to  
  
let Harry broad on the punishment until tomorrow and then take it off Sirius headed  
  
upstairs for a restless nights sleep.  
  
The next morning, around ten, Sirius knocked gently on Harry's door and  
  
entered. Seeing that his godson was still asleep, Sirius went over to Harry's desk and  
  
wrote a quick note explaining that he was at work and expected to be home around  
  
five. Sirius also told Harry in the letter that he was not to leave the house, but he was  
  
allowed out of his room. Then, as quietly as he could, the ex-convent left the room.  
  
Harry lay there, as though asleep for a good ten minutes listening before he jumped  
  
out of bed, fully clothed. He was wearing his emerald green dress robes for the  
  
occasion, not knowing how formal the opening of a shop was going to be. He found  
  
Sirius' note, laughed and then tried to pull a comb through his hair, which didn't  
  
work at all, but at least he tried. Taking a leaf out of his godfather's book Harry took  
  
a piece of parchment and some spell-o-tape and attached a note to his door.  
  
Sirius, Not feeling well please don't wake me up. See you later. -Harry  
  
With that the rebellious teenager shot a couple of spells around the room with his  
  
father's wand and then went to the fireplace for the second time in two days and  
  
called out, "The Three Broomsticks!"  
  
As Harry had expected there was no problem at all finding the new shop.  
  
There was already a large crowd outside a tilting bright orange building. It looked like  
  
it was about collapse at any minute with its jagged walls and structure. Knowing Fred  
  
and George the whole shop was probably one big practical joke. Noticing his best  
  
friend as he approached, Ron called over to Harry,  
  
"About time you got here! Come on we get to go through the back door. All the  
  
rest of the family and close friends are already there!"  
  
Following Ron, Harry found out that he was right. The entire place was a joke. As  
  
soon as he walked in he found him self in a pink leotard with a matching pink tutu  
  
around his waist. He laughed as Ron's red hair became long and black, his nose  
  
crooked, and warts growing all over his face. He scowled only added to the look of  
  
what a muggle would think a witch looked like. Quickly releasing the spell on  
  
himself, Harry took in his surroundings. The walls were made of marble, probably  
  
because there were several fire explosions every few seconds. The floor too was  
  
made of marble, but you could tell from looking at them that there were several traps  
  
that most likely ended up with you being pranked. But Harry didn't have any more  
  
time then that to look around before he felt both his arms being sized by the Weasley  
  
twins.  
  
"Harry great to see you old boy!" Said one of them, who Harry was pretty sure was  
  
Fred.  
  
"Hope you don't mind," started the other twin.  
  
"We thought it would help if we had a bit of."  
  
"Celebrity endorsements."  
  
"And because of all your wonderful support from last year."  
  
"We told a couple of people that you would be here."  
  
"And the word got around that Harry Potter would be opening our shop."  
  
"We wouldn't want to disappoint the many people out there."  
  
"So.here is a trick wand."  
  
"You get to cut the banner!"  
  
Harry barely had time to protest before the twins were pulling him towards the front  
  
of the shop to face the crowd out there. Beet red and very embarrassed the face that  
  
Harry saw in the first row didn't help things at all. Standing right up front stood a  
  
livid Sirius Black with Remus there holding him back from charging up to the stage  
  
to take his godson down. Too nervous with his godfather watching his every move,  
  
wondering what was going to happen when he got home, Harry almost missed the  
  
announcement for him to cut the ribbon. Putting on a fake smile, the-boy- who-lived  
  
lowered the wand onto the banner across the shop, not really surprised when  
  
thousands of fireworks exploded when the banner fell in two pieces. Harry gulped as  
  
he saw Sirius come closer and closer to where he was standing.  
  
One of the Weasley twins turned Harry to talk to them, making Harry's back  
  
to his godfather. Almost forgetting how much trouble he was in while talking to his  
  
friends Harry felt a hand clamp firmly on his shoulder. He winced. Sirius spoke to  
  
the twins. "Congratulations on your store opening. If you would excuse us I need to  
  
have a talk with my godson."  
  
With looks of sympathy the twins watched as Sirius steered Harry away from the  
  
crowd and to the Three Broomsticks. There he shoved some floo powder into  
  
Harry's hand and pushed him towards the fireplace. "Go home, I will see you there  
  
shortly." Knowing it would be better to go back home now then to run away Harry  
  
reluctantly shouted into the fireplace. Stumbling out at the living room at his house,  
  
the teenager saw his godfather standing, seething in front of the fireplace.  
  
"So you weren't feeling well? To sick to get out of bed this morning? Didn't want to  
  
be disturbed?" Sirius asked in a sickly calm voice that made Harry confirm he was in  
  
deep trouble.  
  
"I suppose you think this is some kind of game. You think that sneaking out is a fun  
  
past time, trying to fool your godfather? Harry, you know that Voldemort is back!  
  
You know that he has supporters on the loose! And yet you still find it necessary to  
  
sneak out! Anything could happen to you! This is no game Harold James. This is  
  
serious stuff you could have been killed!"  
  
"But Sirius, you and my dad would have."  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOUR DAD AND I WOULD HAVE DONE! WE WERE  
  
STUPID AND LOOK WHERE IT LEAD FOR US! I SPENT 12 YEARS IN  
  
PRISON AND YOU FATHER GOT HIMSELF KILLED! BECAUSE WE  
  
WERE CARELESS AND STUPID!"  
  
Harry was horrified about what his godfather had just said. That was below the belt, he had no right to speak ill of the dead.  
  
"ITS YOUR FAULT HES DEAD! IF YOU HADNT BEEN SUCH A COWARD  
  
YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SWITCHED SECRET KEEPERS!" By the hurt look  
  
on Sirius' face Harry knew that he had gone to far. Tears pouring down his face, he  
  
raced up to his room and slammed the door, leaving Sirius in a stunned stance near  
  
the fireplace.  
  
Sirius sank into a chair. There was a 'pop' behind him the indicated that  
  
Remus had decided to come over and talk to his friend. Moony went over to another  
  
arm chair across from Sirius and gave him a curious glance. Putting his head into his  
  
hand Sirius said, "He hates me! I'm the world's worst godfather!"  
  
Quite alarmed at his friend's statement Lupin shook his head and put a hand on  
  
Sirius' shoulder. "I am sure he doesn't hate you! Whatever would make you think  
  
that?"  
  
But all Remus could hear was faint sobs from between Sirius' hands. Knowing that  
  
he wasn't going to get anywhere with the very upset godfather, Remus decided to go  
  
talk to Harry. If Sirius was this troubled by the fight the two must have had, then  
  
Harry couldn't be much better. So Remus walked up the stairs and gently knocked  
  
on Harry's door.  
  
"GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
Lupin entered anyway to find Harry lying face down on the bed. Hearing someone  
  
who he assumed was his godfather, Harry picked up one of his pillows and threw it in  
  
the general direction of the door, and remarkably it hit its target. Remus was to  
  
surprised to move in time and the pillow hit him strait in the chest, though being a  
  
pillow, it didn't do much to him. It was then when Harry looked up, probably about  
  
to throw another pillow when he saw who it was.  
  
"Oh Professor! I'm sorry! I thought you were S.I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Remus Harry, call me Remus. And you thought I was Sirius." Lupin went over to  
  
the bed and sat down. Harry was shaking, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Professor.I mean Remus, he insulted my father! How dare he say a word against  
  
him! My father died bravely protecting his family which is more than Black has ever  
  
done!" Not only shocked that Sirius had spoken against James, but also by the fact  
  
that Harry had probably told his godfather that it was his fault that Lily and James  
  
died, it took Remus a couple of seconds to come up with a response.  
  
"Harry, Sirius escaped Azkaban to protect you, lived on the run for two years to  
  
watch over you, and nearly killed himself with worry after he found you at the  
  
Dursley's house." Harry was about to interrupt his ex-Professor but the werewolf  
  
cut him off. "I'm not saying that he was right to say that Harry, he shouldn't have  
  
insulted your father. But what you said back was not right either. Sirius would have  
  
died for James and Lily and would chose your life over his any day, and he still feels  
  
guilty about the death of your parents, so that was a very low blow Harry James. You  
  
should think about what you said and then when you are ready, apologize to your  
  
godfather. Now I better go see to it that Padfoot is all right." With that Remus left  
  
the room leaving a remorseful and still very angry Harry. Downstairs Sirius' sadness  
  
melted away into anger. Who did that kid think he was? Sirius had done what he  
  
thought would be best for James and his family. In no way had he been a coward. It  
  
was Pettigrew that was the coward! Didn't Harry know what his godfather had  
  
suffered in the last 14 years? In an impulsive rage Sirius stormed up to Harry's room  
  
nearly knocking Remus down in the process. Not that he cared much about it at the  
  
time. Throwing his godson's door open and sweeping into the room Sirius glared at  
  
Harry and said in a voice with enough malice to make Snape proud, "Not only have  
  
you put yourself in danger you also deliberately disobeyed me. I let you get off to  
  
easily the last time. For three weeks you are not to leave this room without my  
  
permission. During those three weeks you will neither receive nor send any owls to  
  
anyone. Only on your birthday will this rule be bended and I will only give you  
  
enough time to write thank you notes to your friends. I expect the majority of your  
  
homework to be done by the end of you punishment. You will eat your meals here."  
  
Then Sirius headed to the door before Harry even had time to make the slightest  
  
protest. Angry that he couldn't get a word in edgewise the-boy-who-live called after  
  
his godfather, "You.you.DURLSEY!"  
  
Sirius slammed the door shut, put up a few wards, gave instructions to Umi about  
  
Harry, and then collapsed in a chair by the fire. Without knowing it, Harry had  
  
caused more damage to his godfather's heart by calling him a Dursley the by accusing  
  
him of being a coward.very few things were worse then comparing anyone to a  
  
Dursley. So Sirius once again but his head in his hands and for the second time that  
  
night, cried.  
  
AN- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And in the last chapter I forgot to thank my wonder, most talented, most wonderful friend of a beta reader! I feel really bad about that.if you are into LOTR's fanfics I highly suggest that you read her's, Fighting for Us. Anyway REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Of Many Arguments

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts  
  
Chapter Three: Of Many Arguments  
  
A week had finished since his punishment, and Harry was sick of his room! He had  
  
already finished all his homework for the term and read through all his books at least  
  
twice. Of course a lot of his free time was trying to get through the wards over his  
  
room. He was allowed to ask Umi for any books from the library, so Harry had now  
  
read all the books on wards and protection shields possible. Through these books  
  
not only did The-Boy-Who lived learn about wards and how to break them but  
  
about other defense and protectorates against the dark arts. He would be ready  
  
for DADA next year! His birthday came and went, Hermione sent him a book on  
  
past Tri-Wizard Tournaments, and Ron gave him about ten Chudley Cannons  
  
posters. (Not like he was trying to sway his friend in anyway whatsoever.)  
  
Together Remus and Sirius sent him a set of defense books that Harry finished rather  
  
quickly, hoping for more information on how to break through the wards Sirius had  
  
placed on his room. Hagrid sent him a beautifully carved dragon that looked  
  
suspiciously like Norbert, and the twins sent him loads of pranks to pull on people.  
  
If Sirius ever let him out of this god-forsaken room, Harry would be sure to use as  
  
many as he could on his godfather. Remus visited his best-friend's godson often.  
  
Though he wasn't thrilled with his ex-professor any company was very much  
  
appreciated by Harry. Sirius and Harry hadn't talked at all since their fight and from  
  
the looks of it, it would be a long time before any form of communication would  
  
pass through the two of them. According to Remus, Sirius had buried himself into  
  
some mysterious job that Dumbledore had given him and was rarely seen outside of  
  
his study. Not that Harry cared what his godfather was up to.  
  
In the end it turned out that all of Harry's research had been in vain because, by the  
  
time he had figured how to get around the wards in his bedroom, August 15th had  
  
come along and his punishment was over. The night of the end of the punishment  
  
Sirius came to see Harry for the first time in three weeks, "You're allowed to leave  
  
your room now."  
  
"Ok," was the response from the teenager.  
  
"But there is still no owling your friend, or leaving the grounds."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I expect you to take all your meals with me downstairs, you have spent enough time  
  
just eating in your room."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat."  
  
"Breakfast will be served at 9:00 tomorrow morning. I would like to see the  
  
homework that you have finished immediately after."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Good night then."  
  
"Ugg."  
  
Sirius left his godson's room, glad to have survived the encounter.  
  
Breakfast was a disaster. After Harry had made his way down to the dining room  
  
(fifteen minutes late) he sat at one end of the long table and Sirius at the other side.  
  
Remus, who had come over at Sirius' request, sat awkwardly on the right side of the  
  
table. There was a long uncomfortable silence between the three, only broken by  
  
Remus' pathetic attempts at some conversation with either godson or godfather.  
  
Actually there wasn't much of a problem at all, only silence to begin with. That is  
  
until Sirius looked down the table, frowning, at his charge's plate.  
  
"Harry don't you think you should eat more? You're all skin and bones!"  
  
Harry glared. "Not that you care," he mumbled underneath his breath. But  
  
unfortunately to him, his godfather heard this comment and turned bright red.  
  
"What do you I don't care?"  
  
"I would think the answer to that would be quite obvious, wouldn't you Remus?"  
  
Remus raised his hands in the air. "I'm staying out of this! I'll see you later. Good morning, Harry, Sirius."  
  
As he left he could here the shouts between the two of them.  
  
"I'M YOUR GODFATHER! ITS MY JOB TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE  
  
WELL FEED AND HEALTHY!"  
  
"AN EXCELLENT JOB YOU'VE DONE THESE LAST FOURTEEN YEARS!"  
  
"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT MY FAULT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR WORMTAIL  
  
YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT YOU WOULD HAVE GROWN UP  
  
WITH ME!"  
  
"WORMTAIL, WORMTAIL, WORMTAIL, HE'S NO LONGER AROUND FOR  
  
YOU TO BLAME IS HE? WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE RESPONABILTY  
  
FOR YOUR ACTIONS AND PUT THAT RAT IN THE PAST?"  
  
Then Harry stormed out of the room, leaving a fuming godfather behind, again.  
  
So the 'Chez de Noir' had fallen into a steady pattern for the next ten days.  
  
Harry would wake up and go downstairs to eat breakfast with his Sirius. About half  
  
way through the meal an argument would arise between the two of them, about  
  
various different things. It was always the older who started lecturing the younger  
  
about something or other, and then Harry would explode and there would be a  
  
shouting match. The later would storm up to his room, and Sirius would storm into  
  
his office. The two managed to get through lunch with no conversation at all, when  
  
they once again went into their different directions. Dinner was by far the worst.  
  
Harry would always try to get out of the 'you may not leave the house or owls your  
  
friends' rule, to which Sirius would refuse making his godson go off again. These  
  
were often the most hurtful and upsetting disagreements. Quickly enough, the  
  
relationship that had been so great ever since Harry's third year grew into an enmity  
  
to match the ancient one between the Marauders and Severus Snape. Soon Harry  
  
stopped even showing up to meals, not that Sirius minded, it was nice to eat in peace.  
  
No, the house of Black and Potter was not a happy one.  
  
Harry Potter was sick of the Chez de Noir. He needed to get out, a new  
  
atmosphere. But there was no way that Sirius would allow his only godson out to do  
  
so, so Harry was going to have to sneak out. So Harry put a locking charm on his  
  
door hoping that that would keep Sirius and Remus away from coming into his room,  
  
and started working a hole through the wards. He was able to get through them  
  
without any difficulty at all. It quite amazed him. Then he grabbed his broomstick  
  
and cloak and flew into the sky. Going to the place that always saved him during the  
  
summer. The Burrow!  
  
Harry had spent nights looking at the route between the Burrow and the Chez  
  
de Noir and they were actually quite close. So within an hour Harry had reached his  
  
home outside of a home and knocked on the door. A very surprised Ginny opened  
  
the door. "Harry! What are you doing here? Sirius told us that it wasn't safe for you  
  
to leave your house anymore!"  
  
For a second Harry felt his anger swell. So not only had Sirius not let Harry out of  
  
the house but he also lied to his godson's friends! It took a second for the angry  
  
teenager to remember that Ginny Weasley was standing with the door wide open.  
  
Seeing that his attention was now back on her, Ginny smiled and said, "Come in, Ron  
  
and Hermione have been dieing to see you!" She led him into the family room,  
  
where The-Boy-Who-Lived stopped frozen. His two best friends were on the sofa  
  
making out! Another second was spent letting Harry get composure of himself.  
  
Grinning after that second was over he leaned over to Ginny and asked, "How long  
  
did it take them to realize that they are hopelessly in love?"  
  
Ginny grinned back, "About a week after Fred and George's store opened. They've  
  
been going at it ever since."  
  
Harry grinned again, but this time a little bit more mischievously. He mouthed to the  
  
red-haired girl, "Watch this," before he cleared his throat. The couple looked up and  
  
gasped. There was a large scowl on Harry's face.  
  
"H-Harry!" Ron said, very surprised to see his friend. "Hermione and I were-well  
  
we were-this is what it looks like! I mean-me and Hermione-"  
  
He gave the two on the sofa a cold look. "I know exactly what this is." Hermione  
  
took over the talking now. "Oh Harry we were planning on telling you, but we  
  
weren't allowed to owl you and---are you mad?"  
  
"Mad, why would I be mad?" He asked in just as cold of a voice. "My two best  
  
friends snogging each other like wild animals." Then his tone changed. "And its  
  
about bloody time you two came to your senses! Hey Gin, who finally won?"  
  
Stepping out of the shadows laughing at the horrified looks on Ron and Hermione's  
  
faces Ginny pulled out a slip of parchment. "It looks like Neville won! You owe him  
  
three galleons Harry, and I owe him two." She stopped and looked over at the  
  
couple who weren't even looking at her and Harry anymore. They were snogging  
  
again! In fact they spent another good two hours making out, completely ignoring  
  
Harry. While he did get this time to get to know Ginny better. (Who had gotten  
  
over her crush on him) He was still quite angry that his best friends had completely  
  
blown him off after it had taken so much to get here! Thankfully, Harry managed to  
  
avoid seeing Mr. or Mrs. Weasley who probably both knew that he was grounded.  
  
After two hours, realizing what time it was Harry informed Ginny that he better go  
  
because he had a long flight ahead of him. She smiled at him and showed him to the  
  
door, where he thanked her for the lovely evening, slipped on his cloak, and took off.  
  
But there were complications that Harry had not planned on. When he had  
  
snuck out he had only researched how to get past the wards to get out of the house,  
  
not how to get in. After trying for nearly an hour, Harry had to give up. There was  
  
no way that he was going to get in without triggering the alarms. Then they would  
  
have aurors storming the house, which would not be a good situation. So raven-  
  
haired young man snuck up to the house still wearing his invisibility cloak. Maybe,  
  
just maybe if he rang the doorbell, and Sirius opened the door, he would be able to  
  
slip though past his godfather and into the house safely. With much trepidation,  
  
Harry rang the doorbell. If all went perfectly, Remus would be over and he would  
  
open the door. But, alas, everything seemed to be against the Boy-Who- Lived  
  
tonight. Sirius opened the door, looking around for who ever had rang the bell just  
  
as a strong summer breeze rushed through the air, pulling the hood of Harry's head.  
  
When Sirius saw his godson's head floating in mid-air it didn't take him long  
  
to register what had happened. He grabbed Harry by his cloak and pulled him into  
  
the house.  
  
"YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME HARRY!" Sirius yelled. "I'VE  
  
TRIED EVERYTHING TO GET MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND! AND  
  
NOTHING SEEMS TO PENATRATE THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!  
  
YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER! THERE IS AN EVIL MAN OUT THERE WHO  
  
WANTS YOU TO DIE! YET YOU STILL BREAK THE RULES I SET TO  
  
KEEP YOU SAFE! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
  
He was going to continue but Harry interrupted. "Sirius YOU'RE my only problem.  
  
Before you started getting all mother hen on me life here was great! Just let me be a  
  
normal teenager! Let me have fun!"  
  
"FUN? YOU WANT TO HAVE FUN? FUN IS ASKING IF YOU CAN GO  
  
FLYING AROUND OUTSIDE, FUN IS HAVING YOUR FRIENDS OVER  
  
WHERE YOU CAN ALL BE SAFE! BUT YOU INSIST ON SNEAKING OUT  
  
TIME AFTER TIME AND RISKING NOT ONLY YOU LIFE BUT THE  
  
PEOPLE YOU ARE WITH LIVES! DON'T YOU CARE? DO YOU WANT  
  
YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE? NO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH. LET'S SEE HOW  
  
MUCH 'FUN' YOU CAN HAVE WHEN I TAKE AWAY YOUR INVISABILTY  
  
CLOAK AND YOUR BROOM! THAT'S RIGHT NO MORE SBNEAKING  
  
AROUND BEING INIVSABLE AND NO MORE FLYING. ALSO I AM  
  
TAKING AWAY YOU HOGSMEADE PERMISSION SLIP AND TELLING  
  
DUMBLEDORE ABOUT THE SECRET PASSAGEWAYS OUT OF THE  
  
SCHOOL! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BE SERIOUS HARRY! AND IF YOU  
  
WONT DO IT YOURSELF I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!"  
  
Before Harry could even yell back Sirius snatched away his father's cloak and his  
  
broom. Quickly he vanished the two items to god-knows-where. Harry was enraged.  
  
"GIVE THOSE BACK!"  
  
"No."  
  
"THOSE ARE MINE YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE THEM! GIVE ME BACK MY BROOM AND CLOAK!"  
  
"No."  
  
"THAT'S MY FATHER"C CLOAK! GIVE IT BACK, HE WOULD HAVE WANTED ME TO HAVE IT!"  
  
"He and your mother wouldn't have wanted you to have it until you were old enough to know better than to do stupid things with it.  
  
"WELL WE'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT THEY WOULD HAVE WANTED BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM!"  
  
Before either had time to realize what had happened, Sirius had taken his hand and  
  
slapped his godson across the face, hard. Harry's eyes went wide with horror and  
  
became very frightened. Not able to fight the inner voice telling him that he was  
  
about to get a beating, the teenager ran out of the front hall and up to his room.  
  
Sirius just stood there and stared at his hand. He couldn't believe that he had just  
  
struck his godson. He was as bad as the Dursley's! He stood there for what seemed  
  
like hours and just staring at his hand. Remus came into the room.  
  
"I heard yelling. What happened?"  
  
With a look of disbelieve Sirius looked up at his friend. "He had snuck out again, we  
  
got into another fight, and Remus.I actually slapped him! I took my hand and hit  
  
him hard across the face! Moony he will never trust me again!"  
  
Very shocked at this news, but still knowing that Sirius was being hard enough on  
  
himself, Remus led his friend over to an armchair by the fire.  
  
"Sirius what you did is wrong. But it can be fixed. Tomorrow afternoon go to  
  
Harry's room after he has had some time to calm down and apologize. Smooth  
  
things over. Soon everything will be better. I have to go now, get some sleep. And  
  
remember be nice, and ask for forgiveness. Harry will understand. I'll come over in  
  
the evening and make sure everything is alright. Goodnight and good luck Padfoot."  
  
With that Remus disaperated leaving Sirius to go to a restless night of sleep, thinking about what would happen the next day. 


	4. Of Explainations

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts  
  
Chapter Four: Of Explanations  
  
VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE! OK people, I have not been getting the amount of  
  
reviews that I would have hoped for so I am setting up a CONTEST to get reviews. The first  
  
two people who can tell me who Gwydion was and what his importance was in an old myth  
  
gets a cameo roll in one of my next chapters. I will give you just one hint- In the myth that  
  
Gwydion is in he was not commonly known by that name. There are actually two right  
  
answers Now the rules.  
  
*You MUST leave a review to win. Otherwise you will be disqualified  
  
*To claim your prize I will need your name and description. That's means I need your e-mail  
  
address, you can include it in your review  
  
*AFTER you have left a review and you think you answer is correct feel free to e-mail me at  
  
Megs410 @msn.com (without the spaces) or IM me at SMEGS410. Remember this is only  
  
AFTER you leave a review!  
  
I hope you enjoy this contest.....and GOOD LUCK!  
  
Harry to say the very least was freaking out. His godfather had just  
slapped him!  
  
Was this going to become normal? Was Sirius just going to be a repeat of his uncle?  
  
He couldn't stay here! Quickly Harry began to pack his trunk. He wasn't quite sure  
  
where he was going to go but he was going to leave here before things could get  
  
worse! But what about his cloak and broom? He would need his broom to fly away  
  
and his cloak so that Sirius wouldn't see him leave! In his head as he was packing,  
  
Harry was developing a plan to get back two of his most precious belongings. They  
  
had to be in the ex-convicts office! That was the only place in the house that Harry  
  
didn't have any access to. He was shuffling through the contents of his trunk one last  
  
time when he found the mysterious letter that he had been reading the night Sirius  
  
came and rescued him from his relative's home.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We of Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts are pleased to invite you to study at our  
  
academy. Because you are of the correct linage and have preformed great tasks throughout the years,  
  
you have been deemed fit to learn at our school, as one of the eight selected in this year. On August  
  
28, at exactly three-oh-five PM this letter will turn into a portkey that will transport you to our  
  
school. Please have your belongings ready for pick up. We hope to see you soon.  
  
Yours truly, Staff of Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts  
  
But this time he looked at it closely enough to see the PS after the signature.  
  
PS- If you wish to arrive earlier or later on the same day as stated above, just tap this note with you wand and say "Andraste." And it will take you to the meeting area.  
  
'Perfect!' Harry thought. It was nearly midnight now so he would have the whole  
  
night to get ready to leave before Sirius would wake up.  
  
The early morning came to soon for Harry. It had taken him nearly an hour  
  
to sneak downstairs, into his godfather's office and to find his cloak and broom. The  
  
rest of the night was spent packing all of his stuff, making sure all of it was there.  
  
Harry didn't want to have to come back for anything! It was six in the morning by  
  
the time Harry was ready to leave. The-boy-who-lived did a quick check- over of his  
  
things before he took the letter in one hand and his wand in the other. He tapped  
  
the letter quickly and said quietly, Andraste!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius woke early the next morning, around 6:30. This was highly unusual  
  
for the ex-convict but he was too worried about his confrontation with Harry to sleep  
  
any longer. As he was heading down the hallway to go to breakfast he noticed that  
  
his godson's door was open. Odd. Harry always locked himself in his room at night.  
  
Figuring that Harry was already downstairs Sirius decided to take a quick peek into  
  
the room, just to make sure that everything was alright. If he happened to stumble  
  
across that would tell him how Harry was thinking or feeling about something, it  
  
would be very helpful. But as he entered the room Sirius gasped. Everything was  
  
gone! It looked as though no one had ever lived in this room, much less a teenaged  
  
boy! Sirius knew that Harry was un naturally clean for a boy his age, from years at the  
  
Dursley's, but no person was this neat! Desperately, the worried godfather started to  
  
tear around the room. In the closet there was no clothes, there was no trunk on the  
  
floor, no decorations on the wall, the bed clearly hadn't been slept in, and there were  
  
no quills or parchment on the desk! Eyes swiftly leaving the desk and then back  
  
again, Sirius did a double take. On the desk was a single piece of parchment. He  
  
rushed over to the desk and grabbed the parchment off of the desk. Harry's writing  
  
was on it. Sirius began to read:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
As you have undoubtedly noticed I am no longer an un-welcome visitor in the doorway of  
  
your home. Now you can just be alone without arguments or troublesome godsons to look after. I  
  
hope you are happy. I have taken those that you stole from me, for you had no right to take them  
  
from me in the first place. If you are concerned about the clothes I took with me feel free to take the  
  
price out of my Gringotts account, there should be plenty to cover the cost of everything you have ever  
  
bought me. So I owe you nothing.  
  
I will not be attending Hogwarts this year, so don't count on trying to find me there. If Ron  
  
and Hermione care (though I am sure that they will) tell them that I am safe, and out of the way so  
  
they have all the time in the world for snogging. Tell Ginny thank you from me for being kind when  
  
I visited.  
  
I don't know if I have to come to your house during the summer holidays, but for your sake  
  
as well as mine I hope I do not. By the way, don't try looking for me, you wont find me no matter  
  
how hard you look. Nor will I tell you where I am. Goodbye Sirius.  
  
Your godson,  
  
Harry Potter 'No!' Sirius thought. 'He cant be gone! Harry's not that stupid! He would not leave  
  
one of the only places in the world that is safe for him when he knows that  
  
Voldemort is around! No he's not gone! He's just playing a trick on me!'  
  
These thoughts raced through the very worried godfather's mind as he began tearing  
  
through the house, room by room. He had made his way around to every room at  
  
least twice when Remus apperated into the living room later that evening, finding his  
  
friend peering under the sofa. Noticing the general disarray around him Remus  
  
asked, "I'm guessing things didn't go to well then?"  
  
Sirius whipped around.  
  
"MOONY! Moony Harry he..left a note..gone! Don't know where...didn't say...help Moony!"  
  
Confused by this Remus thought it would be best to calm his friend down before  
  
trying to get anything out of him. "Padfoot breathe. In, out, come on buddy, calm  
  
down, and tell what happened."  
  
Calming down about one level Sirius told Remus about the events of that morning.  
  
Shocked, but still semi-calm Remus demanded, "Show me the letter!" Sirius handed  
  
the letter over.  
  
"Etirwot decrof." The letter glowed green. The werewolf sighed with relief.  
  
"Now we know that he wrote this of his own accord and was not forced to write this  
  
letter. So Sirius first things first. Have you contacted Dumbledore to tell him that  
  
Harry is missing?"  
  
There was a blank expression on Sirius' face. "Dumbledore? No, I haven't thought  
  
of anything but finding Harry. But we probably should talk to Dumbledore..."  
  
Remus sighed at his friends stupidity. "Follow me," he said. Remus threw some floo  
  
powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
  
Headmaster's Office, Starburst!"  
  
He disappeared with a swoosh with Sirius not falling far behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry felt a now familiar tug at his stomach. He landed seconds late outside a  
  
large manor. Slightly disoriented from the trip, Harry gazed up at the manor. He  
  
didn't have time to notice that a short, slightly chubby woman came running over to  
  
him.  
  
"Mr. Potter! We weren't expecting anyone so early! Welcome to Gwydion's  
  
Conservatory of Magical Arts! I am Meria Solange and I will be attempting to teach  
  
the students here the art of tongues."  
  
Harry smiled she seemed nice enough. He held out a hand. "Its nice to meet you  
  
Professor Solange."  
  
She looked quite baffled at this statement. "Mr. Potter there is no need to be so  
  
formal! Here I am known as Ria. Image me..a professor!"  
  
His grin widened as he responded by saying, "Then you are to call me Harry. Mr.  
  
Potter is for my professors."  
  
The woman's blue eyes danced at this statement. "Then it is a pleasure to meet you  
  
Harry. Come, I will show you to your room. Just leave you luggage here someone  
  
will carry it up for you later."  
  
Harry nodded and followed after her. The inside of the manor was just as stunning  
  
as the outside! The front hall was completely done in marble with towering columns  
  
about fifteen feet high. Ria smiled at the look on his face.  
  
"To be honest Harry we were hoping you would come a bit early. You were the only  
  
student we couldn't manage to get an owl through to this summer to set up a date to  
  
explain your heritage to the school and what your school year will be like." She  
  
looked at a staircase to the far right of the hall as though expecting someone to come  
  
down. She cleared her throat. "I said, explain your heritage to the school and what  
  
your school year will be like. MATTHEW PATRICK SOLANGE! You get down  
  
her this INSTANT!"  
  
No one emerged from the staircase. Ria turned to Harry again. "Excuse me for a  
  
moment."  
  
She ran to the other side of the hall and up the stairs. From upstairs Harry could  
  
here a slap, a thud, and an 'ump'. A few minutes later Ria came back down with a  
  
tall, skinny man who was looked as though he was not quite awake yet.  
  
"Sorry about that Harry! May I introduce you to my utterly hopeless and stupid  
  
brother, Matthew, or Matt."  
  
Matt then proceeded to hit his sister upside the head and she punched him in the  
  
stomach in retaliation. From there they began to bicker and inflect a lot of punches  
  
and pokes at each other.  
  
Harry gaped for a second. He had never seen a brother and sister who looked  
  
so different! He looked at Matt's light redish brown hair to Ria's dark brown curls.  
  
Noticing that Ria couldn't even reach up and tap her brother's head, which must have  
  
been at least 6'3 in height. Ria couldn't be much taller than 5 feet! Matt had freckles  
  
all over his skin while his sister's skin was smooth and pale. Even their eyes were  
  
different! Ria's eyes were clear blue while Matt's were a muddy hazel. Harry watched  
  
as the end of the fight came with a Ria thumping Matt in the stomach and him  
  
cowering over, obviously just letting his sister win. Ria grinned.  
  
"Beware of her Harry, though she be but little she is fierce."[1]  
  
"Damn right I am! Now I think you better get going with your job. If I remember  
  
correctly it was YOUR job to talk to all the boys and my job to see to the girls. So  
  
get!"  
  
Matt grumbled and motioned Harry to follow him. They went up the stairs and into  
  
a long hallway. There were four doors on each side of the hall and one door at the  
  
end of it.  
  
"Mr. Potter, this is the student wing of the house. Later I will show you which room  
  
is yours but for now we're going to go into the rec. room, a sort-of common room  
  
for you and the other students here."  
  
The Rec room was amazing! It was large with both magical and muggle past times all  
  
around, with large comfortable sofa's and chairs. Matt led him to the sofa against the  
  
wall.  
  
"Most likely this will be where the majority of your classes will take place. The  
  
students don't generally like to have to go far to get to their next class."  
  
Confused at this statement, Harry went with the Dursley motto-don't ask questions.  
  
"Now I bet that you are wondering how this school works and why you are here."  
  
Marr said, almost reading Harry's exact thoughts.  
  
"So I will tell you the story of the school and the importance of this year. I ask you  
  
to please not interrupt for the interest of time."  
  
Harry nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Gwydion lived before the time of Hogwarts or any organized schools. Back then  
  
the only way of education was to send your children to be an apprentice and  
  
specialize in a trade or form or to train your children yourself. Gwydion and his wife  
  
sent all eight of their children to different masters to learn different fields of magic.  
  
But he felt that a wizard or witch should be well versed in every field of magic. Not  
  
knowing enough knowledge himself, Gwydion decided to wait until all of his children  
  
had finished their apprenticeships and then sent them all to one of his manors. There  
  
they each taught their siblings their trade. Not the extent that they had learned with  
  
their masters, but enough to be able to perform well in the field. Eventually many  
  
years later Gwydion's children decided to send their own children to do the same  
  
thing, to live in the manor and to teach each other. No matter how far away in the  
  
world they were, generation after generation sent their children here to learn the way  
  
that Gwydion wanted their forefathers to. Only those who are direct descendants of  
  
the children that first came here are allowed to attend. No one else. But this year is  
  
special. Usually there are only two or three children here in the manor, but for the  
  
first time since the days of Gwydion there will be eight children studying together, all  
  
of the same age."  
  
"Wow!" Harry said, not quite sure what to think and very confused about this  
  
information.  
  
"Did my father come here?"  
  
Matt laughed. "Of course not! Your father was not of the right blood!"  
  
"But you said that only children of the linage could come here.."  
  
"And you assumed that I meant your father's side of the family! No Mr. Potter, you  
  
are related to Gwydion through your mother's side of the family, not your father's."  
  
"But my mum's family were all muggles!"  
  
"Actually they were not. You linage can be traced straight back to Gwydion's first  
  
child and eldest daughter, Andraste. Andraste married Cian Evans and together they  
  
only managed to produce a single heir, a squib, the only squib in the family. Your  
  
mother was the first witch in the family for over a thousand years."  
  
"Then she came here?" Harry asked eagerly, hoping to hear more about his mum  
  
who was rarely ever spoken about.  
  
Matt shook his head sadly. "No, your mother did not. With Voldemort in his first  
  
reign of terror, your mother could have been killed if she had not stayed at Hogwarts.  
  
It was in the best interest of her that we let her be, she never knew of her heritage,  
  
but from what I hear she would have made an excellent charms mistress!"  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived smiled sadly. 'Oh well,' he thought.  
  
Suddenly there was a great chime from nowhere.  
  
"Oh my god! It's already time for lunch! The other students will be here in no time!  
  
Later my sister and I will explain who will teach what to everyone, but for now let's  
  
go eat!"  
  
Harry grinned, as he had to sprint after the older man, who was running to get to  
  
lunch. This was going to be a great year!  
  
[1] Those words are William Shakespeare's, from a Midsummer's Night Dream. They do not belong to me  
  
To come in the next chapter-  
  
We meet the other students at the school! And we get to hear more from Sirius and those  
  
on the Hogwarts front! I don't know when the next chapter will come, I have been  
  
VERY busy with school work and don't have much time to write. So the only way to  
  
make it come faster is to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Of New Friends

OK before I start the chapter today I have several things to address. The first being  
  
Kyntor's (which was a very good question and for those of you who don't know what  
  
that question was I will state it right here)  
  
Lily was in too much danger from Voldemort that she couldn't go to the school, but it is ok for  
  
Harry. Isn't that backwards. Harry is number one on Voldemort's hit list.  
  
Also according to Harry's vision of his parent's death, Voldemort didn't really want to kill Lily.  
  
He only killed her because she wouldn't get out of his way when he was going after Harry.  
  
OK first of all Voldemort wanted to kill all muggle-born witches and wizards and Lily was no  
  
exception to that, I personally think that he just wanted to kill Harry more than he wanted to  
  
kill her at the time, also it would be more painful if Lily had both her husband and son dead  
  
than for her just to die. Any way onto the real question, there are several reasons why it was  
  
more dangerous for Lily. One was that at the time Voldemort's powers were not as well  
  
known at the time and so the school did not know the proper wards to put up, it really wasn't  
  
that safe for anyone to attend the school at the time, but the people running the school did  
  
not want people who were already in a very safe place to move. As for the reason that Harry  
  
is safe is because the wards are nearly impossible to break now (that will come up later in the  
  
story) and the fact (even though this was not part of the original plan of the school) No one  
  
knows where Harry is. And Lily would have had to tell Dumbledore and those people because  
  
most likely she didn't have a reason to run away. If you have any more questions on that  
  
matter feel free to ask.  
  
Next order of business is last chapters winner for my question was Clairepotter. If you want  
  
to know that answer just look in the reviews. Also know that Gwydion was Lancelot's  
  
Avalonian name.  
  
And last but not least this is an idea inspired by Mione5. I have decided that with every  
  
chapter I will post a trivia question. I want you all to STATE YOUR HOUSE AND ANSWER and  
  
I am going to have my own little house cup. The house with the most points will win the  
  
house cup in the story. Everyone can answer this, more than one person I mean. I wish you luck.  
  
THIS WEEKS QUESTION: Five points for each part of this question you get right and 20 if you  
  
get the whole this right. WHAT IS VICTOR KRUM'S WAND MADE OF? (core, wood, and  
  
length) Also a bonus five points for anyone who can tell me what team Victor plays for.  
  
Without further adios:  
  
Chapter Five: Of New Friends  
  
Sirius was pacing...actually he had been pacing for the last two hours without any  
  
sign ever stopping. Remus sighed and said to his friend, "If you don't stop soon  
  
Padfoot you'll wear a hole into the floor."  
  
Sirius didn't stop. "Moony it shouldn't take this long! Dumbledore left nearly two  
  
hours ago to see if anyone had heard from Harry! What if he can't find Harry? What  
  
if Harry got kidnapped or hurt? What if Harry's last memory of me was of me hitting  
  
him? What would James say? No, forget James, Lily would kill me! I bet they are  
  
both turning over in their graves because of the way that..Albus!"  
  
Dumbledore flooded back into the room with a grim look on his face. Remus' heart  
  
sank in sync with Sirius'.  
  
"Have you found him?" Sirius asked anxiously, preparing for the worse.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
  
Sirius sank down into a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
'This is all my fault!' He thought to himself. As though reading his mind  
  
Dumbledore said, "You shouldn't blame yourself Sirius. We both know that Harry is  
  
a strong spirited boy who will do what he pleases. I will begin to send out search  
  
parties immediately. In the mean time I would like you to go home, Remus if you  
  
would go with him, and hold down fort there. I will contact you at the end of the day  
  
to tell you how the search is going. Good day gentlemen."  
  
Remus led the heart broken Sirius to the fireplace where he called out to go back  
  
home.  
  
While Sirius may have been completely miserable, Harry was having a great  
  
time at his new school! As the students came they were sent to the rec room to wait  
  
for everyone else. In a very short period of time the other students had all gotten  
  
there. When the last boy entered, so did Ria and Matt who had been the welcoming  
  
committee for the arriving students. The two siblings beamed as they looked at the  
  
eight teenagers lounging around on the sofas.  
  
"Welcome everyone to Gwydion's! For the next year you will all be working very  
  
close to each other and all become like brothers and sisters to each other. But before  
  
that happens first you have to be introduced to each other!" Every one in the room  
  
groaned at Matt's bad joke. Ria rolled her eyes and continued the speech.  
  
"We would like to go around the room and have everyone say their name,  
  
their country, your past education, your best subject, an interesting fact about  
  
themselves that no one else in this room knows, and your favorite candy. Harry why  
  
don't you start?" Everyone's attention turned to the Boy-Who-Lived who blushed  
  
slightly and then went on with it.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter, I'm from Godric's Hollow, England. I was a Gryffindor  
  
at Hogwarts, and my best subject is either flying or DADA." Here Harry paused for  
  
a second thinking about what he was going to say, for some strange reason he trusted  
  
the people around him so he kept going.  
  
"Something that no one knows about me is that I ran away from my godfather to  
  
come to school hear and none of my friends know where I am at the moment. Oh  
  
and my favorite candy is Chocolate Frogs."  
  
The students as well as Matt and Ria looked surprised that Harry had ran away from  
  
home and Ria gave him a stern look that said that they would talk about the premise  
  
of him being at this school later.  
  
The next person to go was a boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes, with quite a  
  
tan.  
  
"G'day. I'm Aidan Yamal from Australia. I went to Sydney's Academy for the  
  
Magically Gifted but my best subject was muggle science. Ummm.. Once I stole a  
  
Joey from a muggle zoo in Australia and raised it myself until I set him free. And I  
  
am rather fond of Sugar Quills."  
  
The girl next to Aidan looked surprised at the Joey thing. In appearance she looked  
  
very similar to the boy next to her, only she had dark red hair down her back. She  
  
even spoke in the same accent as the Aidan."  
  
"I am Nadia Yamal also from Australia. And like my brother here I went to Sydney's  
  
Academy for the Magically Gifted but my best subject was math. No one knows that  
  
I found my birth certificate a year ago and found out that I was an hour and a half  
  
older than Aidan. Our parents weren't going to tell us until we were 20! I really like  
  
Fizzy Wizbees.."  
  
Aidan looked flabbergasted and quite angry to find out that his sister was older than  
  
him! Next to come was a girl with her brown-bleached hair back in a messy bun.  
  
She also had blue eyes and when she opened her mouth to speak Harry noticed that  
  
she had muggle braces on her teeth.  
  
"Hey everyone! My name is Krisalyn Mei but you can call me Kris. I currently live  
  
on Bainbridge Island, Washington in the United States. I go to normal muggle  
  
school there but attended private lessons in magic every other night. My best subject  
  
is Care of Magical Creatures. Something interesting about me is that I am allergic to  
  
metal. I love Twix!"  
  
Beside Krisalyn was a black girl with her hair braided and pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
She looked rather short and had black eyes. Harry immediately found himself liking  
  
her.  
  
"Hi, I am Chalondra Zeki called Ondra by everyone I know! I live in Cape Town,  
  
South Africa. My father has home schooled me in magic and my best subject is  
  
Charms. I have the same birthday as my best friend! Though she is four hours  
  
older.. I suppose the Snickers are my favorite candy."  
  
The boy next to Ondra dark brown, spiked blue. He also had blue eyes,  
  
which Harry was begging to think was a family trait. He wore thin-wire circular  
  
glasses.  
  
"I am Mac Vidor, from Vancouver, Canada. So far I have had all muggle schooling  
  
so my best subject is biology, which I am told on wizard standards would be  
  
Herbology. Well..I play the drums in a rock band that I created and sometimes  
  
bass. Oh and my favorite candy is recess peanut butter cups."  
  
The girl sitting next to Mac, was the last girl in the group. She had flaming red hair  
  
and freckles that reminded Harry a little too much of the Weasleys. She had gray eyes  
  
and very long eyelashes.  
  
"Hello everybody! I'm Fiona Emberlyn from Ireland. I never went to real school,  
  
my two eldest sister's taught me all the magic I know. Me mum wanted me to stay  
  
home and help take care of my brother's and sisters. I'm best at Transfiguration.  
  
The only interesting thing about me is that I have six other brothers and sisters. Four  
  
sisters and three brothers. Pumpkin Pasties are my favorite sweet."  
  
After Fiona there was only one person left. A boy that Harry vaguely recognized, and  
  
was wondering where he had seen this boy before. He had purple-blue eyes and  
  
blonde hair.  
  
"My name is Alaphonce McInnis from Scotland. I was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and  
  
my best class is History of Magic. I've never told anybody but I love painting."  
  
Alaphonce blushed slightly after saying this. "Licorice wands are my favorite candy."  
  
Ria grinned when she realized that everyone had finished. Her blue eyes sparkled as  
  
she turned to the students. "Let's get you settled into your rooms! I trust that you  
  
will find them comfortable. But don't bother unpacking. Because tomorrow we set  
  
out on our fall retreat!"  
  
IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE CHARACTERS AND WHEN UPDATES WILL OCCUR I HAVE STARTED A YAHOO GROUP FOR ALL OF MY FICS. PLEASE JOIN!!!!! THE LINK IS ON MY AUTHORS PAGE!  
  
One last note- I have introduced A LOT of new characters in this chapter, none of them will be perfect people (aka Mary-Sues) please just give me more time to develop them. Also there will be a lot more Sirius later, but you will have to wait probably a chapter for there to be a whole lot of him. Sorry, that just the way it works! 


	6. Of Letters

AN- Sorry this is a short chapter...and not a very good one at that. I have re-written it three times and am not going to try anymore. I hope its alright. Please review. And don't forget about my yahoo group if you want to know when the next update will come.  
  
Chapter Six: Of Letters  
  
While the other students got to go explore their rooms, Harry was pulled aside  
  
shortly after everyone had left by Ria, who had quite a grim look on her face.  
  
"Harry we need to talk." He nodded. "Why don't we go into your room?  
  
No one will over hear us there." Ria led Harry to a corridor to the left of the rec  
  
room, labeled 'boys.' As soon as Harry stepped into the hallway, on his right there  
  
was a shiny wooden door that had 'Harry Potter' engraved with gold on it. Ria pulled  
  
out a golden key and put it into the lock on the door. The two of them entered a  
  
room about the size of Harry's dormitory at Hogwarts, except there were no beds in  
  
the room. Two one side of the room there looked to be what was a sitting area; there  
  
was a large fireplace, two comfortable looking chairs, and a sofa. To the other side  
  
there was a study like area with three bookshelves that had room for a large collection  
  
of books, and a large desk, one that if Harry saw at Hogwarts, he would have  
  
assumed it was a professor's. On the desk was a single piece of parchment and a  
  
regal looking quill, but Harry was unable to examine it, because Ria was beckoning  
  
him over to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Once he was seated, she  
  
spoke.  
  
"Harry, I'm concerned about your presence at this school. Why did you leave  
  
your godfather's house without his permission?" Harry glared at her.  
  
"Because he was a control freak! I couldn't do anything right with him and I  
  
had to leave the house! He took away my broom! As well as the only thing I have  
  
left of my father! I couldn't stay there anymore..I just couldn't! So I came here,  
  
please don't kick me out!"  
  
Ria gave him a suspicious glance, as if she knew he wasn't telling her the whole story,  
  
but she let it pass. Her look softened, however, when she say the pleading look on  
  
Harry's face.  
  
"Of course you can stay here, I never said you had to leave did I?"  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but he shouldn't have.  
  
"However..."  
  
Harry groaned. Of course there was a but.  
  
Ria ignored him and continued.  
  
"I want you to write you godfather and inform that you are safe and no harm will  
  
come to you while you are here and that you will be returning to him and Hogwarts  
  
next year."  
  
"I will?" Harry asked surprised. Ria nodded.  
  
"Naturally, this school is only a one year program to enhance the magical abilities  
  
passed down from your ancestor of the Gwydion family. After that it is necessary for  
  
you to continue with your normal education."  
  
Harry was about to interrupt with something, but Ria didn't allow that.  
  
"The way this school works will be explained in more detail later, however right now  
  
I would like you to write that letter immediately. You will find spare parchment and  
  
ink in the drawers of your desk. When you are done with it bring it to me and I will  
  
make sure that it cant be tracked to your location. I must go check on the girls now,  
  
I will see you at dinner." With that she left the room. Harry groaned and walked  
  
over to his desk, it seemed he had no choice to write his godfather. With much trepidation he pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius was completely miserable. He was currently sitting looking blankly at  
  
the plate of food that his house elf had brought him, but not actually eating it. How  
  
could he eat if Harry was possibly hurt or starving? Or after what he had done to his  
  
own godson? Remus had left only a couple of hours ago, to go help with the search  
  
parties. Sirius had been informed that he was too close to the situation to go out with  
  
them, not making him very happy. Nothing was going to happen if he just sat here at  
  
home! He felt completely helpless. Just as Sirius was about to abandon his food and  
  
try and get some sleep an owl came souring through the window. A snowy owl.  
  
Hedwig! Sirius rushed over to his godson's owl and detached the letter from her leg.  
  
As soon as he had, the bird flew off before he had the chance to stop her. The front  
  
of the envelope it read 'Sirius Nigullus Black.' He turned it over, where there was a  
  
blue seal on the front bearing a crest of arms that said 'Familia Consto Contineo'.  
  
Sirius wasted no more time waiting to open the letter. It was in his godson's  
  
handwriting! The worried godfather frowned as he began to read the letter;  
  
Dear Mr. Black,  
  
I have recently received bad news from the people that I am staying with. It appears that the  
  
place I am staying at only allows me to stay for one school year, beyond that I am left to return to my  
  
normal life and school. I am sure you will be as displeased about this news as I was. If I can, I will  
  
try and make other arrangements for the summer as well as my sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
The people I am staying with also wanted me to write and inform you that I am perfectly  
  
safe and will remain so until the end of the year so there is no need for worry. Not as if you would  
  
anyway. Don't try and trace where this letter is from or to try and write me back, I will only receive  
  
mail if I wish to and this letter has a charm to prevent you from finding my location from it. Enjoy  
  
your year of freedom.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harold James Potter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was much less awkward then Harry had expected. Au contraire, Harry  
  
felt like he had known these people for his whole life. In no time at all they were all  
  
laughing and talking together.  
  
"So Harry, what's it like being the most renowned celebrity in the entire  
  
wizarding world?" The girl named Chalondra Zeki asked. And if it had been anyone  
  
else at the table Harry would have blushed a deep red and mumbled, but Ondra (as  
  
she liked to be called) had this joking manner to her that made him totally  
  
comfortable with her.  
  
"Well Ondra, quite frankly, it sucks." Everyone around the table laughed.  
  
Nadia Yamal nodded in agreement. "I bet it does, I saw that article about you by Rita  
  
Skeeter last year, nasty piece of work isn't she?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah but you haven't seen many articles from her lately have you?"  
  
Everyone around the table shook their heads.  
  
"Do tell," Kris said leaning in with the rest of the students, knowing that  
  
Harry had a story to tell.  
  
"Well last year my frie..I mean this girl I know, Hermione, who you might  
  
have heard about in one of those articles, wanted to know how in the world Rita was  
  
getting into the school when Dumbledore had forbidden her to enter school grounds  
  
earlier in the year. So she did a ton of research and by the end of the year she found  
  
out Rita's secret.." Harry lowered his voice for dramatic effect.  
  
"It appears that Ms. Skeeter is an anigmus, an illegal one at that! And all year she had  
  
been using her form to sneak onto the grounds and have conversations with students  
  
at the school."  
  
"What does she turn into?" Alphonse (the boy who had gone to Hogwarts as  
  
well) asked.  
  
"A beetle!" Everyone laughed again. However, there was no further chance  
  
to discuss Rita Skeeter because Ria and Matt (who had left earlier to let the students  
  
talked) came back in the room.  
  
"Student's its time to retire for the night, now off to you rooms all of you!" Of  
  
course it was Ria issuing the orders, Matt seemed indifferent and not overly happy to  
  
be downstairs again. There was a series of groans and protests from the students.  
  
"But we only just finished dinner...it can't be later than 9 o'clock!" Fiona  
  
whined. Everyone at the table agreed and started talking and complaining at the  
  
same time. Ria clapped her hands at them to get their attention.  
  
"For your information it is nearly midnight, and you have all been talking for  
  
nearly four hours now. Normally there will be no curfew at this school but we have  
  
to get up at five tomorrow to catch our portkey and then you all have a very long day  
  
ahead of you! So off to bed! NOW!" 


	7. Of Communication

/hi/=One person speaking to another //hi//= One person speaking to everyone  
  
Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts  
  
Chapter Seven: Of Communications  
  
This is not what Harry had imagined a retreat to be like. He (and his  
  
new class mates) were on the most beautiful palace on the most beautiful island that  
  
any of them had ever seen. And for one glorious wonderful day they had been able  
  
to enjoy the palaces many pools in the warmth of the Mediterranean Sea. That,  
  
however, had only been one day. Now the eight of them stood locked in a large  
  
room that had a spider web with eight holes spread in front of them. The holes were  
  
at various heights and they were all different sizes. Ria had explained what they  
  
needed to do before grinning, taking their wands, and then locking them in this  
  
room. They would not be allowed to leave the room until the task was complete.  
  
The over enthusiastic 'headmistress' of their school had left a single sheet of  
  
parchment, repeating the instructions that she had told them. Which was good,  
  
because not a single person had been awake enough to remember what she said, after  
  
all it was only around five in the morning! Fiona was the first to recover from  
  
sleepiness. Grinning, just like Ria she took the instruction sheet and began to read  
  
aloud to the group.  
  
The Web of the Spider  
  
You're task is to get every member of the team to the other side of the web, while sticking to the following rules:  
  
At no point may any team member touch the web. If you do the entire group will be sent back and you must begin again.  
  
No two people may pass through the same hole. The hole will be closed up as soon as someone has passed through it, but if someone does touch it then the team will have to begin again.  
  
No magic.  
  
I wish you all the best of luck on this task and remember that only teamwork will get you through this task. Play with each other's strengths to eliminate weakness. Food will be sent at eight, noon, and six, until this task is complete. Again the best of luck to you all. -Meria Solange  
  
"We have to what?" Krisalyn (who preferred to be Kris but never Lyn) asked,  
  
suddenly awake.  
  
"You're task is to..." Fiona began again.  
  
"I know that the paper said! How in the world are we going to get through?"  
  
"Like this," said Aidan, as he headed straight into one of the bottom hole. "Come on  
  
everyone its easy!" He called from the other side. Nadia went through shortly after  
  
her brother, in one of the other bottom. With only one bottom left Ondra went  
  
through. Fiona, who had become the unoffical leader, said, "Mac you should go  
  
next, you're tall enough to fit through the next level." Without any words he went  
  
through. "Alaphonce you next. Then Harry, you dive through the top hole."  
  
In went Alaphonce, but when Harry tried to get through the hole he touched the  
  
rope. By magic all of the people on the other side of the web found themselves  
  
pulled rather fast back to where the remaining three were.  
  
"Well that didn't work," remarked Kris without much surprise in her voice.  
  
"You try it then," Aidan practically yelled, as it had been his idea in the first place.  
  
"I will. Fiona why don't you go through the most left one." She started to dictate.  
  
And everything went well, only Kris had made the highest hole, the last one, and the  
  
last person left could not get through it alone. The group found themselves slapped  
  
on the group on the wrong side of the web, yet again. Next Ondra tried, but she kept  
  
forgetting what holes had been gone through and ended up trying to send two people  
  
through the same one! One by one each of the students attempted to figure out how  
  
to get through. When it was Harry's turn he sent the wrong people through holes  
  
that they could never fit through the hole he assigned them, making them touch the  
  
rope. It wasn't until around three in the afternoon when Mac realized something.  
  
"Alaphonce hasn't tried to lead yet." Everyone in the group nodded. They were  
  
willing to give anything to get out of this room at this point.  
  
"I don't really know if I should..." he began in a quiet voice.  
  
"You can do it Al!" encouraged Ondra. She gave everyone else in the room a  
  
pointed stare and everyone chorused, "Yeah go for it Al." Not quite as enthusiastic.  
  
"Why don't we try starting in the middle so that there are people to help on the other  
  
side?" He asked unsure of himself. Everyone nodded. "Harry you go through that  
  
one, just one up. Mac help me give him a hand up."  
  
Harry was through! Next he put Fiona through one of the top ones, and then with  
  
both Harry and Fiona to help he sent Kris through the next top one. Nadia and  
  
Aidan went through the two middle holes with no trouble whatsoever, making it easy  
  
as ever to get the last three through the bottom holes. With that the web disappeared  
  
and the door unlocked. Ria re-entered that room with the largest grin that Harry  
  
thought he had ever seen.  
  
"Congratulations! You passed you're first challenge."  
  
"First?" Ondra asked ruefully. "You mean there are more?"  
  
Ria grinned. "Of course, that wasn't hard at all. They hardest are yet to come...  
  
Now off you all go, you have the rest of the night off, but be ready to get started  
  
bright and early tomorrow!"  
  
There was a collective groan as the tired teenagers made there way back up to their rooms, dreading the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"After yesterday it is apparent that you all need to learn to communicate with each  
  
other if this is going to work out this year." Ria said grimly, just after the students  
  
had finished their breakfast. (Which they were quite happy to take at 8:30 instead of  
  
being woken up too early to even eat it) 'How did she know what happened  
  
yesterday?' Harry thought to himself. It was Kris, however, who had become the  
  
voice of the group who voiced Harry's question.  
  
"Were you watching us?"  
  
Ria smiled evilly. "Yes, I was, and I must say that the pictures came out beautifully."  
  
Everyone stared at her with horror.  
  
"You took pictures?" Nadia asked.  
  
"I most certainly did! But that is beside the point...as I was saying we need to work on you're communication skills, so follow me please."  
  
Harry and others followed Ria in silence. 'I wonder what we are going to do today,'  
  
thought Harry. He was still not completely over the shock of being here and not at  
  
Hogwarts. The funny thing was that Harry felt more at home with these people in  
  
this house than he had ever felt at Hogwarts. No one was following him around,  
  
taking pictures and asking annoying questions, no rivals to make his life as miserable  
  
as possible, and no one was jealous. Well, no one was taking pictures except Ria, but  
  
Harry found that he didn't care about that. Today they were led to a very different  
  
room. In this one there was a large glass window with a view of the sea, and the walls  
  
were painted yellow. In the middle of the room lay a huge stack of newspaper, and  
  
several rolls of duck tape. 'How strange,' Harry thought.  
  
"If everyone would turn their attention to me." Ria called over the now chattering  
  
students. "Today you much build a house out of this newspaper and tape. With  
  
nothing else, not even magic. The house must stand by itself, and you have to fit all  
  
of you under it. With that I only have three more things to say; Accio Wands, and  
  
Silencio!"  
  
At the silent protests from the students Ria smirked. "Did I forget to mention that  
  
you can't talk?" She left the room, leaving the stunned students behind to start their  
  
task.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'This is pointless!' Harry thought, frustrated. They had been in this room for three  
  
hours now and nothing had gotten done. Ondra and Fiona were having a silent cat  
  
fight with each other about what to do at the same time that Nadia and Aidan were  
  
also fighting. Kris had gone so far as to start a small fist fight with Mac, after they  
  
had come to a disagreement. Harry and Al sat on the side, watching.  
  
'We are never going to get ANYTHING done this way!' Harry thought in a rage.  
  
/I quite agree./ Came a voice inside his head. Harry looked around, trying to figure  
  
out who had spoken.  
  
/Hello? Whose there?/ He thought in his head. Beside him, Al jumped a little.  
  
They started at each other.  
  
/Was that you Harry?/  
  
/Yeah. How are we doing this?/  
  
/I don't know/ Al responded, just as confused as Harry. /I wonder if we can communicate with the others through their heads?/  
  
/Let's try. I'll take Ondra, Kris, and Nadia. You talk to Aidan, Mac, and Fiona./  
  
/Alright./ The other boy thought back.  
  
/Ondra this is Harry, can you hear me? Al and I discovered something.../  
  
Ondra stopped fighting with Fiona.  
  
/Why are you in my head?/  
  
/I don't know, it just happened. I'm going to try and talk to everyone at once./  
  
//Can everyone hear me?// Harry asked, to everyone.  
  
//That is so weird! But now we can get this task done in no time, is everyone here?//  
  
There was a series of yes and yeahs.  
  
//Then let's get to work!//  
  
AN- I finally got this chapter up! Thank god for that. I'm trying really hard on my characters and any comments you want to make about how to make them better, feel free to do so. REVIEW!  
  
Next chapter-  
  
-Harry and co. return to the school  
  
-The press discovers Harry is missing  
  
-Sirius, Sirius, and more Sirius  
  
-We visit the town near the school and meet a very interesting person who happens to be betrothed to a Mr. Draco Malfoy..... 


	8. Of Findings

/hi/=One person speaking to another  
  
hi= One person speaking to everyone  
  
Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts  
  
Chapter Eight: Of Findings  
  
"Welcome back to England!" Ria exclaimed to the eight tired students. They  
  
all grumbled at her.  
  
Now you can take off the silencing spell...like you Fiona  
  
shyly, as though she was worried that no one else would have said anything.  
  
"Did I? When was this?"  
  
Ummm...right after we finished building that blasted newspaper house.  
  
Remember? You explained that we could talk to other people that aren't students  
  
here in their heads, but they couldn't respond back.Kris said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Nope sorry don't remember."  
  
RIA!Came all eight voices at once.  
  
"No really I don't! Don't know the counter spell. You guys better come up with that  
  
by yourselves. There is a wizard library in Lomacet, the town just down from here.  
  
You might want to check that out, after you have all settled in of course." There  
  
were groans all around. Ria grinned.  
  
"None of that, now you all must be very tired. You all have a very long day of  
  
research ahead of you so you better get some sleep. See you in the morning!"  
  
Knowing that they would have no luck with Ria tonight, the students headed upstairs.  
  
Harry, for the most part was rather amused by Ria's antics, and was for some  
  
strange reason looking forward to spending a day in the town of Lomacet with his  
  
new friends. It had been two weeks since he had left Sirius' house, and life without  
  
his godfather had been wonderful. Ria could be stern sometimes, and Kris and  
  
Ondra did nag a lot, but nothing compared to what he had had to put up with in the  
  
Chez de Noir. For the first time since he had entered the Hogwarts, there were no  
  
immediate threats at the beginning of the year. No evil turbans, no flying cars, no  
  
escaped convicts, and not a single fireplace had been blown up. Yep, life was finally  
  
looking up Harry though before settling in for the night. He knew that it couldn't  
  
last for long, but for now he was just going to enjoy himself.  
  
"WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND HIM YET?!?!" Sirius yelled at the top of his  
  
lungs. It had been two weeks nerve wrecking weeks for The Order of the Phoenix,  
  
especially when one of its members seems to enjoy having many hysterical fits and  
  
temper tantrums. Actually they were so often that most members just ignored the  
  
enraged man and continued on with whatever else they had been doing at the time.  
  
This usually proved just to provoke Sirius more. However, this time they could not  
  
ignore the man. It was an official meeting and all of the ex-convicts ragings were  
  
directed towards the Order member.  
  
Why hadn't they been able to find Harry yet? Many of the order members asked  
  
themselves the same question. He was only a fifteen-year-old wizard for Merlin's  
  
sake! In the past Harry had been so predictable, his motives were always quite clear.  
  
Mad Eye Moody was actually pleased that the teenager had hidden himself so well, it  
  
showed the signs of an excellent auror. He, of course, didn't mention this to Sirius  
  
though. Even the hardened Auror didn't want to go near Black when he got into his  
  
'moods'.  
  
"Sirius, please, you know that everyone is trying as hard as they can to find Harry."  
  
Dumbledore had arrived at last. Everyone else in the order quieted down and took  
  
their seats. But Sirius rounded on the old headmaster.  
  
"THEN WHY HAVEN'T THEY FOUND HIM YET? IF YOU LET ME DO  
  
SEARCHING I COULD FIND HIM FASTER THAN ANY OF THESE..."  
  
"MR. BLACK!" Dumbledore interrupted, raising his voice slightly. "Would you  
  
kindly take your seat now so we could continue with this meeting?"  
  
Reluctantly the ex-convict took his seat.  
  
"Good. Now, Nymphadora, Alastor, and Remus if you would please make your reports."  
  
"Well he's defiantly not in Wales, even checked for his magical signature there." The now purpled haired woman responded.  
  
"And there is no sign that he went to a different English-speaking country," Mad Eye  
  
said gruffly. "I questioned their ministry officials my self."  
  
Sirius' face was getting more and more crestfallen with the reports. Remus stood up  
  
to make his report, looking a little nervously at his best friend.  
  
"It has been reported to me from some of our Greek chapter that the magical  
  
signature of Mr. Harry Potter has been found..."  
  
This is HOPELESS!Nadia yelled slamming the book she had been looking in.  
  
We might as well be trying to find the Holy Grail! There is NO information in this  
  
library about silencing spell!  
  
There were seven nods of agreement.  
  
Every time I go up to the desk, to get help finding a book that looks like it will  
  
work, I'm informed that that book is 'unavailable'.Al complained, which was rare  
  
for him. Having once been a Ravenclaw, the lack of information that this library had  
  
frustrated him more than the other students.  
  
Let's take a break.Kris suggested. Everyone stared at her.  
  
Did you just...Harry began to ask.  
  
Yes, yes I did. Don't look at me like I just beamed down from some other planet, there's a whole town out there for us to explore!  
  
Did Kris just...Aidan started.  
  
Give up on a task?Nadia finished for her brother. Harry chuckled softly. They  
  
reminded him of the Weasley twins when they did that.  
  
Kris huffed but didn't give the twins the dignity of a response.  
  
Then what are we waiting for?!?Ondra yelled. Let's go!  
  
The octet scrambled from their seats in the library, not even bothering to pick up the  
  
piles of books that they had created, though Fiona winced slightly at the mess as she  
  
passed by it.  
  
Do you think that we should maybe clean...  
  
NO!Seven voices sounded at once. And that was that.  
  
Happily the students approached the town of Lomacet. It wasn't a very large town,  
  
with small businesses owned by local residents lining the main streets of the town.  
  
But because of its beautiful ocean views it was quite a tourist attraction. However,  
  
the people of Lomacet had a secret. It was the ONLY wizarding village in the  
  
WORLD where the muggles knew of the existence of wizards, and they lived in  
  
peace, most of the time. The town was so old that no one even remembered a time  
  
when the muggles living there didn't know of wizards. But the secret was so well  
  
kept that not even the Ministry of Magic knew of the magic-dwelling muggles. Ria  
  
had already informed the students of this, so it came as no shock to them.  
  
They headed toward a tavern that looked interesting, called the Witch's Brew. Inside,  
  
it was nothing like Harry had ever seen before. It had the same strange mix that the  
  
Leaky Cauldron had, but what made it even stranger was the amount of muggles  
  
sitting at the bar, actually like the hags and goblins were nothing. There was a fairly  
  
young man with curly brown hair by the bar who smiled at the eight of them.  
  
"Must be the new lot up at Gwydion's. Come in, come in, there sure are an awful lot of you this year!"  
  
The tavern was so crowded that it was hard for Harry to even get through to where  
  
the bar tender had motioned for the group to sit. On the way he bumped into  
  
someone knocking her (and himself) to the ground. Apologizing profusely, Harry  
  
dusted himself off, and then turned to the person he had knocked down, to help  
  
them up. But when he turned around he found the person was already standing up.  
  
And she was the most beautiful girl Harry thought he had even seen in his life. She  
  
had curly blood red hair and large blue eyes. Her robes were defiantly made from the  
  
finest silk, and she carried herself as an aristocrat. However, the look on her face  
  
reminded Harry of Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Look where you're going! Don't you know who I am?"  
  
/Umm...no, who are you?/ The look on her face got even nastier.  
  
"I am Ms. Liberty Amelia Gratian...soon to be Malfoy. And there is no reason for  
  
you to tell me who you are. I've heard stories of you from my betrothed. You're  
  
Harry Potter."  
  
AN- I am pure evil aren't I? So if you want more...make sure to review! Sorry for the short chapter...but a chapter is a chapter is a chapter!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	9. Of Revelations

/hi/=One person speaking to another

hi= One person speaking to everyone

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts

Chapter Nine: Of Revelations

_"It has been reported to me from some of our Greek chapter that the magical signature of Mr. Harry Potter has been found..."_

The reaction was instantaneous. Order members that didn't know Harry as well

broke started talking rapidity to each other. Molly Weasley burst into tears of joy,

while her husband sighed in relief. Dumbledore, being Dumbledore, didn't look

surprised but the twinkle that had been missing from his eyes for the last week

returned. And Sirius, well, Sirius was just plain shocked. Whatever he had been

expecting his friend to say that had not been it. After a couple of minutes of

complete confusion and pandemonium, Sirius finally came out of his trance and

pounced on his friend.

"WHERE?!?! Where in Greece is he? Why isn't he back here if he's been spotted in Greece? I'll go get him right now, and when I get my hands on that..."

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" Dumbledore yelled. Everyone in the room

obeyed, and looked at the old wizard.

"Now Remus, I want you to lead a search team to Greece to find Mr. Potter. With

you will be young Nymphadora, Alastor, and Arthur." Looking sharply at Sirius, who

looked as though he was about to explode, Dumbledore said, "Mr. Black, I need you

to finish the job you started this summer. Harry should be joining us soon enough."

"But..."

"No buts, I expect to see you at 7 o'clock sharp tomorrow Mr. Black, meeting

adjourned."

Harry froze. /How...how did you...?/

"Oh I have my ways," Liberty responded mysteriously. "Oh and by the way Elrap!"

Harry felt a tingling sensation in his throat.

"But the curse...I can speak!"

Liberty smirked. "I know. Why don't you let me buy you a drink," she purred at

Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived found himself unable to disobey. His friends from the

other side of the room were glaring at him, but all he could do was stare at this rare

beauty of a girl, no, woman. His heart fluttered as she grabbed his hand and led him

over to a table.

She smiled at him as they sat down.

"So Mr. Potter, how did a celebrity such as yourself find your way to the dreary town of Lomacet?"

"Erm, well, er, I er, go to school here." Harry rush to say, barely able to get the

words out of his mouth. This girl was so amazing!

"Oh really," she continued to purr at him. Her voice was so soft and gentle the

words flowed like music. "Last I heard you were at Hogwarts, a Gryffindor 5th year if

I remember correctly from what my fiancé has told me."

The word fiancé caught Harry's attention. "Fiancé?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure you've heard of him. Draco Lucius Urien Dionysos Malfoy the 3rd.

I've missed him so since he went to Hogwarts. I was meant to go there with him, but

my parents simply wouldn't have it." She sighed.

Still dazed Harry asked, "Why is that?"

She laughed, not a real that was funny laugh, more of a cruel one as if Harry was

being silly. But of course to the raven-haired boy it sounded golden.

"There were just too many commoners. My mother couldn't bear the thought of

sending me to any magical school actually, with all the mudbloods around these days.

Even Durmstrang has a few amongst its numbers. No, my parents have hired the

most excellent private teachers around."

"Well that's good..."

Liberty leaned forward to whisper something in Harry's ear.

"You could meet my parents if you want," she said rather seductively. "Would you

like that Mr. Potter?" She asked bringing her lips close to his. Harry could barely

breath. He couldn't speak, so he just nodded.

"Excellent," she said, once more grabbing hold of his hand.

Harry would have followed her anywhere at this point. And he just about did, if

hadn't been for a very loud sharp yell in his head.

HARRY JAMES POTTER! Just where do you think you're going?Ondra yelled at him.

The haze that had surrounded The-Boy-Who-Lived lifted. Horrified about what he

had just about done Harry pulled away from Liberty. Before she could entrance him

again his classmates encircled Harry and started to hurry out of the pub. Looking

back at the beautiful female, she smiled at him and he saw her mouth, 'I'll owl you.'

His heart fluttering again, Harry could hardly wait.

Remus had returned from his mission in Greece, it had been a short, but rather

informative trip. Dumbledore had owled the werewolf when he was still in Greece,

to make sure that he went directly to Dumbledore when he got back, no matter how

late. And under no circumstances was he to tell Sirius of his findings. So around 1

thirty in the morning Remus swept onto the Hogwarts grounds and into the castle.

Rushing up to the headmasters office he whispered, "Twinkies," as head up the

moving staircase. The door to the office was already open and sitting at his desk was

Dumbledore, looking as though he expected the werewolf's late arrival.

"So?" He asked eyes twinkling.

"We found him."

The cloudy dark sky of the Great Hall that morning perfectly portrayed the moods of

a certain red head and his girl friend. It was two weeks into the term and there was

still no sign of their best friend, Harry Potter. For all they knew he was out

somewhere in that rain, starving, with no place to go. And it was all their faults. Both

Ron and Hermione felt incredibly guilty about the disappearance of Harry. If only

they had paid more attention to him when he came to visit! Instead they were too

absorbed in themselves to even talk to their best friend, and it might have been the

last time they saw their best friend. Their last chance to talk to him. And they blew

it. Ginny Weasley had made sure to point this out to her brother and his girlfriend in

a rage of fury right after Harry left. The Order of the Phoenix would disclose no

information on whether or not they knew where Harry was, but they had had several

top secret meetings in the couple weeks that Ron and Hermione had spent at the

headquarters.

Nothing was the same this year. Even though it was two weeks into term they still

didn't have a DADA teacher, and without Harry around there was no trouble to get

into or mysteries to solve. This particular morning was especially bad because it was

the four week anniversary of their friend being gone and they had a test in Double

Potions with the Slytherins first thing.

However, about half way through breakfast, Dumbledore at the head table cleared

his throat loudly. The populace of Hogwarts stopped talking to look up at their

headmaster.

"I have a small announcement to make to you all that I know you have all looked

forward to hearing." He started, making everyone's ears perk up. "Defense Against

the Dark Arts classes are to be resumed today!"

If Dumbledore had expected a round of applause, he was sourly disappointed. There

were groans from three of the four house tables. (What would you expect of

Ravenclaws? They had been horrified at the prospect of no DADA classes in the

first place.) However, Dumbledore just chuckled at the reaction of his students.

"Yes, our new DADA teacher has finally been able to make time in his ever so busy

schedule to join us here at Hogwarts. Now would all join me in welcoming Professor

Sirius Black!"

**Harry Potter-Missing!**

_An Exclusive Report by Jason Gooditch_

_Today it was reported that the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared from his newly found home with _

_his godfather on the morning of August 28th. No one has heard from him since. It is un known _

_where he is- but this reporter thinks that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may have something to do _

_with this sudden disappearance. Sirius Black is offering a thousand galleon reward for any _

_information on the whereabouts of his godson. However, he would give no further comments. See _

_section A3 for more speculations of where Harry Potter may be._

__

AN- Sorry for the short chapter, but I was threatened with death if I didn't update soon! So to answer a few questions:

**Is Liberty Harry's love interest? **Erm....kind of, in a twisted sort of way, but you'll have to read on to find out more about it!

**Will Sirius find Harry before Harry has to leave? **No one can stay hidden forever! ;)

**Is Liberty a Mary-Sue? **No, absolutely not I thought I would clear this up BEFORE I

got flamed on it. Liberty is not, I repeat, is NOT perfect in anyway, shape or form,

actually she's downright evil when it comes to it, but more on that later...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 

**_POLL:_** Please answer this question in a review or email me.

Would you prefer for me to update MORE OFTEN with SHORTER chapters or LESS OFTEN with LONGER chapters? Had a slight argument with a friend about this. Thank you for reading and don't forget to:

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Of Flaring Tempers

/hi/One person speaking to another

hiOne person speaking to everyone

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts

Chapter 10: Of Flaring Tempers

"I heard that he killed thirteen people with one curse..."

"...they say that he bribed some top people in the ministry to proclaim him innocent..."

"...he used to be You-Know-Who's right hand man..."

"...mad from the Dementors..."

Ron and Hermione tried their best to ignore the whispers and speculations of their

classmates. It seemed to be the only thing that any one was talking about. Especially

the people in the fifth year class, who were all (with the exception of Ron and

Hermione) were all very nervous because they had DADA first thing in the morning.

In fact they were so scared that they all insisted on approaching the door to the

classroom together and had a fight about who was going to go in first. When

Hermione arrived she huffed at her classmates.

"Honestly, do you think that Dumbledore would hire him if he was a mass murder?

Or a danger to us?"

"Actually..." Seamus started but Hermione cut him off.

"He's different from the other teachers. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get

through so I can attend class." With that she strode straight to the door and walked

in. Ron followed right behind her, in a similar fashion. The 5th year Gryffindor's

gawked at the couple and then slowly followed.

What was inside surprised them even more than the announcement that their new

DADA was an escaped prisoner from Azkaban.

Sitting at a large desk in front of the room, sat the newly appointed Professor Black,

looking just like he had when he was on the run. He didn't even notice that his

students had entered the classroom, and just sat there with his head in his hands.

Finally coming out of her shock of seeing Sirius like this Hermione approached the

teacher.

"Erm..Siri...I mean Professor Black, are you alright?"

Bloodshot eyes looked up at the bushy-haired prefect, making her gasp.

"You," he rasped at Hermione, malice evident in his voice.

"Professor?"

"It's your fault he's gone! You and that red-haired nit-wit of a boyfriend of yours! If it weren't for you Harry wouldn't be gone!"

Hermione's eyes got wide, before misting up. Ron ran up to her side. Hoping to

calm him, Ron called him by an old nickname.

"Snuffles..."

"Don't call me that," Sirius said sharply. "That's what Harry called me, but he's not here any more is he? Because of you!"

Hermione was full out sobbing now.

"But Sirius..." Ron started trying to defend his girlfriend before the ex-convict lashed out.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! GO!" He yelled pointing his wand at the two fifth years.

Not wanting to be on the wrong side of the infamous Sirius Blacks' wand the two fled to go find Professor Dumbledore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Dear Ms. Meria Solange,_

_As you may well know last year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hosted the _

_Tri-wizard Tournament, and the end results were not as positive as we may have hoped. As a result _

_I feel that the pupils of my school have a negative view of other schools that are not their own. _

_Knowing the esteem that your institute holds in the wizarding world and the international structure _

_in which is constructed of I believe that it would be not only beneficial to my own students, but as well _

_as yours to engage in some sort of exchange. If you agree with my sentiments please contact me as _

_soon as possible so that arrangements can be made. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardery _

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

Ria grinned. This was perfect! She had a pretty clear idea of what the old headmaster

was up to so she set up to write a response to him.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_On behalf of all of those at Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts, it gives me great _

_pleasure to invite you and your students to our institute..._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus winced when he heard his oldest and best friend yell at Ron and Hermione,

successfully, not only scary Ron and Hermione off but also the rest of his 5th year

Gryffindor class. And Gryffindors were supposed to be the brave ones! Sighing,

Remus walked into the classroom to confront his best friend. He found Sirius in a

sad state indeed. The ex-convict had his head in his hands and was sobbing, a sight

that had become far too familiar to Remus since Harry had left. Quietly Remus

approached the crying godfather.

"Sirius..." Remus said as gently as he could. Sirius didn't even need to look up to see who was talking.

"I know what you're going to say Moony. But if it weren't for them...if they had just given him an ounce of attention..."

"You know you don't mean that Sirius. Ron and Hermione cant see the future any bet..."

"BUT THEY SHOULD KNOW THEIR BEST FRIEND!" Sirius shouted.

"And you should have known your GODSON!" Remus replied, his anger finally

reaching its peek. He had had enough of Sirius blaming his problems on other

people.

"ARE SAYING THAT THIS IS ALL MY FAULT?"

"No, I'm not Sirius but you cant..."

"CANT? CANT WHAT? Can't be angry at my godsons BEST friends for not

seeing though them? Can't yell at my precious 'students'? Can't find my godson?

Why don't you tell me what I cant do Remus? Really I would like to know!"

"You can't keep blaming other people for mistakes that they made, when you made

the same mistakes, but worse! Sirius its time you stop MOPING around feeling sorry

for yourself. We ALL make mistakes and everyone has forgiven you for yours.

Except perhaps Harry. So YOU need to come up with a way to fix it. Swallow your

pride Sirius Black, and maybe, just maybe then Harry will come back. You put him in

danger now you take him out."

With that Remus stormed out of the classroom, leaving a stunned Sirius Black

behind. In his head he thought, 'You owe me 10 sickles James Potter, I told you that

I would be the one to finally make the ever-so-calm Remus Lupin lose his temper.

Pay up.'

**AN- Not only was this a short chapter, it was also a very late chapter, my apologizes. Anyway I hoped you like it....this is about my millionth re-write of it and I'm not going to re write it again. FYI I haven't been able to get a hold of my betas, so excuse spelling/grammar issues. Until next time:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Of a Pretty Girl

/hi/One person speaking to another

hiOne person speaking to everyone

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts

Chapter 11: Of a Pretty Girl

The students of made their way back up to the school, lecturing Harry in his head the

entire way.

Harry, you of all people should know better than to converse with random

strangers you meet in pubs! You're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!Ondra lectured

the raven-haired teen.

Harry,Al began in a quiet voice. I've heard of her family, they are one of the

darkest and purest blood families in the history of the wizarding world! They don't

even support You-Know-Who because they see him as beneath them. The Gratians

believe that any one with less than seven generations of pure blood behind them, no

muggles or squibs can be in those generations either. Everyone else is considered

inferior. They may not support Voldemort, but they agree with his morals

completely.(1)

Everyone other than Harry gasped at this information, and walked the rest of the way

up to the school in a stunned silence, trying to process the information just given to

them. Ria was at the gate waiting for the students when they arrived. She looked at

the strangely.

"Ok who died?" She asked.

The others explained what had just happened in the village, and she started lecturing

Harry sternly about it. As the group went into dinner the discussion continued on

into the up coming classes of the year, but no one seemed to realize that Harry had

not heard one word of it…all he could think about were Liberty's beautiful blue eyes

and they way the looked when she was laughing… He didn't even notice as Ria took

the silence spell off his fellow students, shooting annoyed but knowing looks at the

Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry lay in his bed, unsettled, at the day's events. How had that girl been able to

ensnare him like that? She had said that she was a pureblood, and was proud to be

so, that ruled out her being a veela. In plus her hair was blood red, not blonde.

Harry sighed. Beautiful blood red hair, blue eyes that people would kill for, and those

lips! Her full, plump, ruby red lips. Harry mentally slapped himself. He had never

been this crazy over a girl before! What made this one so different? But no matter

how hard he tried, Harry could not get her out of his mind. He fell asleep thinking

about their next meeting…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"HARRY HARRY WAKE UP!" A voice yelled in Harry's ear, much to early for his

likening. It was Kris.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"It's time for class to start! Come on, everyone is waiting for you! You've already

missed breakfast, so hurry up!"

"We have classes?" Harry exclaimed stupidly. Kris hit him upside the head.

"No, we just attend a SCHOOL where we happen to do nothing but hang out.

Come on, the class is waiting!"

"Alright, alright," Harry grumbled as he got up. "What class is it anyway?"

"Defense, so don't take your time. I'll see you in class," She said before huffing and

leaving the room.

As Harry dressed he wondered who his Defense teacher would me, as the only two

adults (if you could call them that) that he knew of in the house were Ria and Matt,

and neither one of them seemed like Defense teacher. In fact, Harry didn't have any

clue what subjects he would be taking this year, he had never thought about it much,

with all the excitement from running away. Harry also realized that no one had

informed him that there would be class today, even though, according to Kris, they

had all already known.

'Strange,' he thought as he walked down to a room right beside the Rec room, where

he had been told classes would be held. Strange, however was what Harry stumbled

on in the classroom…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Turn your books to page 203, read the lesson and write a parchment long summery

of this chapter. It's due your next class. You can do it here in class, or go to the

library or to your common rooms and do you homework there. I don't care."

The fifth year students looked semi-surprised. After their first…eventful, lesson with

Professor Black , it seemed like any passion in the man had left. He spoke in a

monotone voice, and there was no emotion on his face. They had heard from other

classes in the school who had already had had Professor Black after that first

explosion that the class was easy and boring, but somehow they didn't believe it until

they had experienced. The Ravenclaws looked shocked, and a little angry but it was

Hermione, of all the students who looked the most horrified at the news.

"But professor, are you going to lecture…"

"No. No lectures, no notes from class. Good day everyone." Sirius, while more civil

towards the girl and her boyfriend, was still no where near friendly. But it seemed

that he was too depressed to do anything about it. Just as the students were about to

leave the classroom, however, they found the door of the classroom blocked by

Professor Dumbledore. He grinned at the students, his eyes twinkling more than

ever.

The old man chuckled. "Now, not so fast, I have an announcement to make. So

please, return to your seats." The students quietly obeyed, curious about what the

headmaster had to say.

"I have just received word that a certain…cultural opportunity has been opened to

the 5th year students this year. We will be participating in an exchange with Gwydion

Conservatory of Magical Arts…"

Mumbles broke out over the 5th years. The purebloods in the class, had of course,

heard of this school and were quickly informing those who where muggleborn of the

prestige and secrets surrounding the age old school.

"The students accepted are the elite, on the best of the best are allowed in, from what

I heard, and they are recruited from all over the world!"

"I've heard that they only accept those of the purest bloodlines, not even the

Malfoy's could get in if they wanted."

"…and there is this ceremony where they make them…"

"Now that is quite enough!" Dumbledore shouted over the crowd. Everyone fell

silent. "We are not sure the exact dates of the exchange, I am currently awaiting

news from the Headmistress of the school, but permission slips will be sent out to

your parents or guardians. In addition to our visitation to their school, the pupils will

also join you for a day or two of classes. That way they get an idea of what school is

like for you, and you will learn a different method of wizarding school. Now are

there any questions? Ms. Granger?"

"Is it true that they only accept purebloods."

"I am not aware Ms. Granger, the way that students are accepted is a very old secret.

Some say that it is so old that the reason was even lost to those at the school now. If

that is all?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his half-moon glasses at the students.

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but was restraining herself.

"Well if that's it, good day, I will see you all at dinner tonight." He swept out of the

classroom, leaving the students to their excitement and gossiping about the school.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the classroom, Harry found the other seven students sitting talking amongst

themselves. However, there were only seven desks. There wasn't a desk for Harry!

"Where's my desk?" Harry asked aloud, getting everyone's attention.

There were giggles.

"Why would you need a desk Harry?" Al asked

"Umm….because I am also a student at this school." Everyone in the room started

to giggle.

"Harry were you paying ANY attention at dinner last night?" Kris asked, annoyed.

Harry thought back to the dinner, all he could seem to remember was thinking about

Liberty, while everyone else chatted amongst themselves.

"Ummm…no," he said stupidly.

More giggles. Harry hated giggling.

"Just tell me whats going on!"

There was a pause, with the other students all looking around at each other.

"Harry YOU'RE TEACHING THIS CLASS!" They all shouted, nearly as one.

"What?!?!"

(1)- Sound like any other family we know and love?

**AN- And now onto everyone's least favorite part of the chapter- excuses. Unfortunately my excusing are complete and total bull shit and I don't think that you would buy them even if I tried. I guess my real excuse to blame my genetics…for making me so lazy. Or maybe my parents…but most of all I would like to shift the blame from myself for this ever so late chapter to my teachers, who are evil horrible and mean. So that's that. Sorry for the short chapter once again.**

**ALSO! Now that it is winter break I plan on UPDATING at least TWICE! I want you guys to hold me to that or it might not happen. So review, email, IM or whatever encouragement that you might have for me. If there is any. **

**-Meggles **


	12. Of Lessons

/hi/One person speaking to another

hiOne person speaking to everyone

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts

Chapter 12: Of Lessons

_There was a pause, with the other students all looking around at each other._

"_Harry YOU'RE TEACHING THIS CLASS!" They all shouted, nearly as one._

"_What?!?!"_

"You're teaching this class," Ondra stated plainly.

"But…but I didn't know…what am I supposed to teach you?"

Kris rolled her eyes. "Defense! You're the Boy-Who-Lived, you've faced the Dark

Lord four times, and LIVED! That could've been all just good luck, you are to teach

us what you did!"

Harry was annoyed. "I thought this was a school, you know where adults teach

children the subjects. Not children teaching children! Whoever designed this was

clearly crazy, I have no clue what to teach you guys! I don't even know what you

know about the subject, where am I supposed to start?"

"How could you not know?" Nadia asked. "We were told the story of Gwydion and

his children before coming the school. Most of us here grew up hearing the story."

Harry thought back. Ria had explained on the first day that this was a school created

by Gwydion, for his children to teach each other their trades. But he hadn't thought

it was still like that!

"What WERE you told?" Aidan asked.

"I was told that Gwydion wanted his children to be well versed in all areas of magic,

so he sent them away to one of his many manors to learn from each other, the

children of those children were also sent, generation after generation."

"Well, that is the simplest version of the story I suppose," Mac said, the others seem to agree.

"There's more?" Harry was confused.

"Defiantly! We are not just any generation of students from the Gwydion line to come to this school. We are The Eight."

"The Eight?"

"The prophesied Eight," Fiona continued. "Each of us are the last remaining heir of

one of the original Eight. Even though some of us may have brothers and/or sisters

in our families, they do not count. Like you're cousin Harry. He is also of Gwydion

blood. But you are the one to continue the legacy of the family. Emer, Gwydion's

second and youngest daughter, was a great seer. She predicted that in the year of

Fire, a group of eight would be born, all with a deed of greatness to their name before

their tenth birthday. This Eight would provide the world with light in a time of great

darkness, and would conquer the dark. We are The Eight. Each of us have a special

skill or talent, and we are destined to teach the others that same skill, a skill shared in

common with our ancestor. You Harry, heir of Andraste, eldest of Gwydion's

children, protect and keep the family safe. You hold secrets that are known to know

one but you. You're job is to teach the other Children of the Gwydion family to

protect themselves from the gathering darkness of the world. I am the heir of Conall,

second born and eldest son of the Gwydion family, I am an expert in Transfiguration

and the only human to ever have more than one Animagus form. I am to teach the

Eight of wisdom they need to seek out their own animal forms."

Everyone nodded like this was common knowledge.

"What about the rest of you?" Harry asked, still trying to wrap his brain around this information.

"I am the heir of Fionn, fourth child of Gwydion." Kris started, with the others

approval. "I have the gift of speaking with both magical and ordinary animals alike. I

am to teach the knowledge and history of animals, to provide a deeper understanding

of all beings in the world."

This was strange, Harry had never heard any of his new classmates speak like this. It

was the only time that he had seen all of them completely serious. Aidan continued

on with the explanations.

"Nadia and I are the heirs of Nuada, fifth child of Gwydion and the third born son.

We are represent all things practical, and will teach how to look at things logically.

We created Wolfsbane potion by accident when we were seven years old, and that has

given us great fame in the world of wizards."

Mac was next. "I am the heir of Lugh, sixth child of Gwydion. Most of my life has

been dedicated to the art of Herbology Because I have spent so much time around

them, I am the first human to ever be immune to the cry of a Mandrake, so I can

study them further than any other witch or wizard.

"As the heir of Fiachra I am naturally a great Charms mistress," said Ondra. "Fiachra

created the Fidilius Charm, and recently I have started research to further develop the

charm, that has achieved world wide recognition. Oh, and Fiachra was the fifth son

of Gwydion. Last but not least, is Al."

Al, being the shy person he was, spoke in a quiet, less confidant voice than the others.

"I am the heir of Dairmaid, youngest child of Gwydion. Dairmaid had a special

ability that allowed him to see past events as seers see future ones. I am the only

person after him to see the past, and have discovered events of the wizarding world

that had never been documented."

Harry just stared in complete shock. Without even realizing who these people were,

he had studied them in various classes. Being in this state he asked the most urgent

of his questions first, "And you covered all of this at dinner last night?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hermione I finally found you!" Ron called across the Gryffindor common room.

He had just spent the last hour and a half looking for the bushy-haired girl and had

started to get a little annoyed. "Where have you been?" He demanded.

Hermione looked up from the pile of books surrounding her.

"Well first I went to the library…"

"But I looked there!" Ron interrupted. Hermione glared at him.

"I got all of these books out, but I couldn't carry them up here by myself, and this

was not research that I wanted to do in the Library so I came looking for you to help

me."

"But…"

Hermione ignored him and continued, "But you were no where to be found, however

I did run into Seamus and Dean and I roped them into helping me carry the books

up here…"

"And that took an hour and a half?" Ron asked, more irritated than before.

Hermione sighed. "Would you just let me finish? Anyway we ran into Peeves on the

way up here, and he tripped Seamus and Dean making the drop all the books off the

staircase and we had to spend a whole hour looking for them all! But I think that it

has begun to pay off. I've found out some interesting information on this Gwydion's

Conservatory of Magical Arts…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"HE HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

For the first time that anyone could ever remember Remus was shouting at the

Headmaster.

"Its his godson for MERLINS sake! He's worried sick, and blaming himself

completely. Shouldn't we tell him that we know where Harry is and that he is safe?"

"And what do you think Mr. Black's reaction would be to this news?" Dumbledore

asked, in the annoying calm voice, that told Remus he was being foolish.

The werewolf sighed. "He would run and storm the school and take Harry out."

"Preciously my dear boy. If we were to tell Sirius of the whereabouts of Mr. Potter,

than I am afraid that we will lose the boy forever. Harry needs time to recover and

gather his thoughts. And as Gwydion's Conservatory is just as safe, if not more so

than Hogwarts, I think it best to leave him where he is. Of course, I am keeping in

close contact with his current Headmistress to make sure that he remains safe and

happy. Hopefully by the week before winter break when the students of Gwydion

come to Hogwarts, he will be ready to join his classmates."

"And if he's not?" Remus pried.

"Then we shall have to come up for another way to keep him here will we not?"

Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

'This is not going to end well,' Remus thought.

**AN- I hope that you liked this chapter. This is my New Year's present to all of you who are still reading this fic. This was not a terribly interesting or long chapter, but what was said had to be said at some point during the story. Below is the Gwydion family tree, so that it is organized and you can keep it all together. Thank you for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Meggles**

Gwydion

I

I

I

I

I

I

I I I I I I I I

Andraste Conall Emer Fionn Nuada Lugh Fiachra Dairmaid

I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I

Harry Fiona Krisalyn Nadia and AidanMacario Ondra Alphonse


	13. Of Class

/hi/One person speaking to another

/hi/ One person speaking to everyone

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts

Chapter 13: Of Class

Liberty Amelia Gratian, to be Malfoy, was not a force to be trifled with, especially

when she was on a mission. A very important mission in fact. She was the only

person in the wizarding world (which in her opinion was the only world worth

mentioning) that could bring down the almighty Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical

Arts.

Not many people knew but there was one daughter of the great and powerful

Gwydion that was the family outcast. Emer, the second born daughter was so much

more than a seer. Gwydion was said to be a great and loving father, however, he did

have a tendency to play favorites. Emer was his least favorite, the least talented of his

children. Her other brothers and sister showed their magical skill at a very early age,

something that didn't come to Emer until she was much older. Her first signs of

magic came when she was eight, five years after her siblings. Even though she

showed magic signs at eight she was no where near the power of the rest of her

family. Because of this Emer worked extra hard on other values treasured by those

of the time. As the prettiest of the Gwydion daughters she was said to possess the

six gifts of womanhood; beauty, voice, speech, needlework, wisdom, and chastity.

This seemed not to be enough for her father. Devastated by his daughter's lack of

magical powers he sent her to the only kind of apprenticeship for a woman such as

her. Into the field of Divination. Seer's were rare and everyone doubted that Emer

would succeed at it. But something unexpected happened. It wasn't just any seer

that Gwydion sent his daughter to, it was Sibyl Apollo, said to be the most evil witch

in history she was delighted to get a daughter was the great and famous Gwydion.

Sibyl took Emer in and treated her like a long lost daughter, and favored her far

above her other apprentices. Slowly but surely Emer fell into the dark becoming a

great dark seer. When she returned from her apprenticeship with Sybil to help train

with her brothers and sisters she pretended to be the same person while secretly

planning on over throwing her father, the most powerful wizard of the time. Her

family didn't suspect a thing until it was too late. Exactly one year after returning to

her family Gwydion was found dead after a feast in celebration of his children's

accomplishments. He had been poisoned. Andraste, the eldest and favored daughter

of Gwydion discovered that it was Emer who had done it. She was enraged. With

great strength and power she expelled Emer from the school and land, with a great

curse. Ember or any member of her family could ever enter the school grounds

again, and they were completely disinherited from the family. She decreed that Emer

could have no children and would never find true love. However, there was

something that Andraste did not know. Emer already had a daughter of one year,

hidden from the family as well as a true love. The curse was then transformed.

Babies could be born and love could be have, but it would not last. For ten

generations every child born would have one year of complete horror. They had to

experience the pain that Andraste and her family felt with the betrayal of Emer and

the death of their father. Many of the family had committed suicide during or right

after the year.

Liberty Amelia Gratian was of the 11th generation of the forgotten Emer line. For

ten generations her family had suffered under the curse of Andraste, and it was not to

be forgotten. The Eight had been formed but they were not strong as a group yet.

There was one weak link, one Harry James Potter, who had not been brought up in

the ways of Gwydion, not knowing a single thing about the lifetime of the original

father or understanding what kind of power he and the others would harness. And it

seemed that he has not been informed yet by the keeper of the house of Gwydion,

Ms. Meria Solonge. Liberty would get her revenge for her family. For she had the

same skills and gift of her fore-mother and she would use them in anyway she had

to. And soon there would be no house of Gwydion, just a house of the Great Emer,

and everyone would know the name of the greatest seer to ever live. Whether they

liked it or not.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Err…well…what defense spells do you guys already know?" Harry asked

awkwardly in front of his 'class.'

Aidan raised his hand. Harry was shocked at the formality, and called on him

hesitantly. "Yes?"

"Do you just want us to start calling them out? Or do you want us to demonstrate? Or maybe even…"

"Erm, good questions Aidan…I mean Mr. Yamal…I guess I want you to just tell me.."

Now Krisalyn raised her hand. "What do you consider a 'defense' spell? Disarming someone? Levitating someone? Casting a cheering charm on someone?"

"All of the above?"

There were giggles all around. Harry sighed. He really was not cut out for this whole

teaching thing, and the others were making a fool out of him. Harry didn't like

feeling stupid, so following the example of his most recent DADA teacher he yelled

out, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

That stopped the giggling, and everyone looked at Harry with surprise. Only Al understood the reference.

"Err…what I mean to say is that you always need to be on guard…and…um…any

charm or curse that would distract your enemy…would be considered defensive?"

Everyone was still just starring at him. Harry got tired of it. So, he hadn't planned

well for the class, even though he had known about it this time around, that didn't

mean that they shouldn't take him seriously! Suddenly, and evil thought struck him.

Harry would get his revenge for their giggling.

"I want you all to purchase and read _The Rise and the Fall of the Dark Arts_, _The Dark _

_Forces: A Guide to Self Protection, The Dark Forces Out Smarted, _and _Practical Defense Magic _

_and its Use Against Dark Arts._ Then I want three essays from each of you. One about

what Defensive magic is, one about what spells you know how to use in the situation

of a duel with a dark wizard, and one with an outline of the most important

information in each of the books. Three feet of parchment for each essay, due to me

in two weeks."

'Ha,' Harry thought. 'That will teach them a lesson.'

Shock was written over the faces of the students. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Any questions? No? Class dismissed."

Harry started to exit the classroom to get ready for charms.

"Harry, mate," Mac called out after him.

"Yes?"

"Are you serious?"

"No that would be my godfather, but if you mean it in the other sense of the word,

then yes, completely. Defense Against the Dark Arts is very important, especially

with Voldemort back in power. I have to make sure that you are all up to speed on

how to defend yourselves. I will see you all in charms." With that, he left, smiling to

himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unfortunately, this turn of events made every other teacher take their lessons more

seriously. And, if they were going to go easy before, they certainly wouldn't now.

Harry had never worked harder in his life. He had about 20 books to read with all is

classes combined, and about 16 essays to write as well, all in a matter of a couple of

weeks. Plus he had to grade all the homework that he has assigned. As time went

on, the students of Gwydion became less and less centered on having fun. They were serious students. Although, Harry had to admit, the quality of education was great.

Something about the small, personal classes, made it so that he absorbed information

a lot better than he had before. However, the most exciting class came around the

beginning of October when Fiona made a rather surprising announcement in

Transfiguration.

"Now that I know that all of your skills are up to par for where they should be for

the O.W.L's, I think that we should all learn how to become animagus'."

"But isn't that illegal?" Someone asked.

Fiona smiled widely. "Under the Educational Degree number 4, for Great Britain, it

states that 'Schools may not begin new programs to teach students how to become

animagus', without first getting full approval of the Ministry of Magic, and any

students involved in such courses, must register under the Ministry.' However, this

law was made in 1538, after Gwydion had already started a course in how to become

an animagi, meaning that this school is except from the rule. Also, under an ancient

law, set way before the time of what is the modern ministry, this school is not under

any educational degrees. Making what we are doing completely legal. However, I do

think that everyone should follow the rules of their own countries as far as registering

with their Ministry. If I happen to forget that I taught some of you, however, I am

sure that no one will find out." There was an odd twinkle in Fiona's eyes that

reminded Harry of the Weasley twins. So the students set to work, working even

harder than they were before. Harry, not knowing of certain upcoming events,

remained happy. Soon that would change.

AN- Hehehehe…I am evil. I hope to get a couple chapters up between now and the 6th book, but we will see. Hopefully JKR doesn't kill off any more great characters. Also, to followtradition, the villan appears in Chapter 13, like in the books. But it may not be who you think it is,or is it? Anyway, tell me what you think! Read and Review!

Meg


	14. Of Being in the Know

/hi/One person speaking to another

/hi/ One person speaking to everyone

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts

Chapter 14: Of Being in the Know

It was Halloween and absolutely nothing exciting had really happened at

Hogwarts this year. In fact, other than Harry's disappearance, things had been

normal at the school. (As normal as things could be at school for magic.) Ron

Weasley was bored. Without his best friend to wreak havoc in some sort of way,

everything was peaceful. There had been no nightmares, no secret clubs, and no

crazed DADA teacher working for Voldemort. (Even though before Sirius might

have been considered crazed, there was none of that anymore without Harry around.)

Out of sheer boredom Ron had even started a potions essay a full two days before it

was due! Right now he was sitting in front of the Gryffindor common-room fire just

starring into the flames. He sighed.

"You miss him don't you?" Hermione approached her boyfriend. Their

relationship had struggled a lot since Harry's disappearance. Before, they had been a

happy couple, doing everything together. But now there was a distance, each having

his/her own guilt over the Harry situation. People had even thought that the two

had broken up because they seemed to never even bicker anymore!

"Yeah…this year has been so…peaceful…its odd." Ron replied. Hermione sat by

him absent-mindedly on the sofa.

"Do you think that he is ok?" Ron asked.

"Well we would know if Voldemort had him by now…goodness Ronald, no need to

shiver! I'm sure that wherever he is he is safe." She sounded like she was trying to

convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince Ron. Deciding that this

was too sad of a subject Ron went on.

"What did you find that was so interesting about Gwydion's?"

"Apparently the school dates back further than Hogwarts, it was the first wizarding

school in all of Britain, maybe in the world. The exact dates have been lost.

Apparently to get in you have to be directly related to an ancient wizard family.

Rumors speculate that you had to be related to King Arthur or Merlin, or someone

else from the same time period. Its even rumored that the Gwydion student's line

were the sons and daughters of Lancelot and Guinevere, Arthur's wife. Of course

the students and teachers are completely closed mouth about it. No one has even

admitted to being a student of the school in public before. That is why this whole

exchange thing is weird. Why now after all these years is the school opening for

others to see?"

"Maybe they are sick of hiding?" Ron suggested lazily, obviously just letting Hermione speculate out loud.

"No, there has to be another reason." Hermione suddenly sat up very straight.

"That's it! I have to go to the library…I'll see you later Ron…"

"Wait! Its almost curfew! Hermione!" Ron called out after her. He let out a deep

sigh…he better follow her to make sure she didn't get into trouble…whatever it was

that she found out better be important…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know something," Sirius Black informed his best friend, Remus.

"No, of course I don't Padfoot…"

"Yes you DO! You were always bad at lying! And you only call me Padfoot when you want something out of me! Tell me."

Remus rubbed his temple. "Sirius…"

"Don't try to lie. What are you hiding Lupin? Is it something about the Order? About Voldemort?" Suddenly something dawned on him. "Harry?"

The way Lupin winced gave it away.

"You know where Harry is? Where is he? Is he ok? Have you talked to him? Why hasn't he been brought home? WHY DO I NOT KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"Now Sirius…"

"You do! You do know where he is! Moony, you have to admit it."

The werewolf caved. "Ok I do know where Harry is, somewhat at least."

"WELL WHERE IS HE? Remus please tell me he isn't with Voldemort? He hasn't been taken has he?"

"No, Voldemort doesn't have him. But I can't tell you where he is…he is safe though. I'm sorry, Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius grabbed the front of Remus' robes. "HE'S MY BLOODY GODSON! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL HE IS!"

Even though he was a calm man, it took almost all the Lupin had not to either a. tell

his best friend where Harry was or b. beat the hell out of the enraged man.

"You will have to take that up with the Headmaster. I have some work to complete for the Order, goodnight Sirius."

Sirius let go of the werewolf, opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it.

He did this a couple of times before saying, "I will, goodnight Lupin." He left to go

have a 'discussion' with Dumbledore.

Remus didn't feel one bit sorry for the headmaster.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What do you mean class is canceled? Doesn't she know that today we are

figuring out what our animagus forms are?" Harry asked quite indignantly.

"I'm sure she does, but Ria does what Ria wants when she wants it. Stop

complaining we have the rest of the year to figure it out! I hear that this is going to

be a very exciting announcement!" Ondra, trying to calm Harry down.

"It better be," he grumbled. He and the others had been working for the last four

weeks on pure theory that Fiona had dubbed necessary. The-Boy-Who-Lived was

not known for his patience. Not happy at all, he entered into the Rec room, where

everyone was waiting for the two of them.

"Last as always Potter? Does being an international savior mean that you always must be fashionably late?" Mac teased.

"Oh shut up," came the reply.

Ria cleared her throat. "That is quite enough, I might have to silence all of you again. Now please sit down everyone, whether you are Savior of the Wizarding World or some runt from Canada."

Harry sighed, they really never got tired of teasing him about this.

"Anyway," Ria continued, "I have a very important announcement to make to all of you."

"No! I thought you called us all here to tell us all how pretty we all look today."

Ria shot a fake glare at Harry, and ignored his comment.

"We are going to be having visitors in two weeks time. They will be spending a week

and a half observing school life here, and then you will be switching to see what their

lives are like."

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"But Ria, no one, I mean NO ONE in the history of the school has been here except

those members of Gwydion's family. Even you and Matt, though only distant

cousins, are family members. Isn't there some kind-of unwritten rule about this?

The outside world doesn't even know the qualifications that they need to get in here!"

Al exclaimed. That was the most powerful speech, and maybe the longest one that

Harry had ever heard Al say.

Ria pursed her lips. "In other situations the school was not under the same dangers

that are around now, especially with Voldemort back. We need all the allies we can

get. If anything were to happen to this school, we would need another, safe place to

go. There is only one other place in Europe that has even remotely close to the same

defenses as this school."

'Uh oh,' Harry thought. 'Please, please, please don't let her say…'

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery has kindly excepted our offer of a

little…exchange. This will provide you all with an opportunity to make friends with

those of your age from Hogwarts. The 5th years, as they are called there, will be

coming to visit us here at school, in exchange for us going to see them a week before

Christmas break. Because we don't have a real break where you guys can go home

for Christmas, I thought that this was a great idea for a little break from your studies.

You will all be required to participate." When she said all she gave a pointed look at

Harry.

"No. I won't."

"Yes, you will. You don't have a choice, I have made it an official requirement for completing your year here. If you don't, than you have to repeat, elsewhere of course."

"Fine." With that Harry charged out of the room, slamming the door behind him. A

window and some light bulbs exploded as he left.

Ria sighed. "Would someone like to go talk to him?"

The students stared at her.

"Do we look like we have a death wish?" Kris asked. "We all have defense with that boy, we don't want to be on the wrong end of his curses."

There was a nervous shiver around the entire room, at the very thought.

"I should just let him cool off then?" Ria asked.

"Yeah." Came the reply from everyone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron sat, bored, as always, while Hermione frantically searched through about a

million books in the library. The girl was on Madame Pince's good side, and

managed to convince the librarian to let her and Ron spend time after curfew in the

library.

"I found it!" Hermione yelled.

"Found what?" Ron asked lazily.

"I found out where Harry is…"

AN- HA! I updated in like two days! This has to be some sort of record for me! I know, I'm evil with that little bit of a cliffy…review and who knows maybe this will become a common event!

As for who Gwydion is, I have gotten several e-mails and reviews about this. Really I am going to reward all of you for what you came up with, you just have to be a little patient with me. You guys came up with a lot more information, than even I knew. I hope you got the hint in this chapter, Gwydion is the other name for Sir Lancelot, as well as his son.

Don't forget to review!

Meg


	15. Of Being Right

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts

Chapter 15: Of Being Right

"Harry, you have to come out sometime…" Ria coaxed through a very well charmed-locked door.

"No." Came the immediate reply.

"But its nearly dinn…"

"No."

"The others are going into town you could…"

"No."

"Come on Harry please!"

"No."

Ria sighed. Why did Harry have to act like a three-year-old? A powerful three-year-old, who could charm the hell out of a door to make it impossible to enter unless he, Harry wanted you to come in. Ria was not his favorite person in the world right now.

"Fiona said that if you come out, she would show you what animagus form you are…"

There was silence for a second. 'Yes,' Ria thought. 'I'm finally getting through to him.'

"No, she can come in here if she wants."

'Damn,' thought the frustrated headmistress. Although that was the most amount of words that Harry had spoken in the last couple of hours, somehow Ria didn't feel any better.

"Fine stay in there and starve, see what I care!"

There was no reply from the bedroom. Frustrated, Ria through her hands up in the air and left. From inside the door Harry drew a sigh of relief. He never thought that she would leave!

Harry was angry at Ria, understandably so, but he far more worried at the prospect of his godfather finding out where he was, or worse, the headmaster. Harry didn't want to leave Gwydion. He had made some great friends here, he had made a great family here! Although they were all so distantly related, there was an atmosphere of family in the school.

Before coming Harry had felt like he had no family, not really even Sirius anymore, but now he had 7 brothers and sisters to look out for, and for them to look out for him. And an older brother and sister, who, while annoying, both cared for him.

Harry knew that at some point he would have to face his Hogwarts friends, and his godfather, but he wasn't ready. He wasn't completely sure that he would ever be ready.

Knowing that very little would make him feel better, Harry decided to go out for a fly on his broomstick. Hopefully soaring around in the sky would release some of the new found stress and anger in him. So Harry took out his prized Firebolt, a reminder of a time when Sirius still cared about him. He opened the window in his bedroom and jumped out onto his broom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" Sirius shouted at the headmaster, causing the portraits in the room to wince.

"Professor Black, I must ask you to control your temper. Have a seat, and a cup of tea. Then we will calmly and rationally discuss this situation."

Too emotionally rattled to disobey, Sirius did what the headmaster told him to.

"Now, I don't know for sure how you managed to find out that we found Harry's whereabouts, but I'm presuming that you coaxed it would of a certain werewolf friend of yours. Remus was never any good at keeping these types of secrets. However, I think it best if we don't approach Harry quite yet."

"But he's my GODSON damn it! I have the right to know where he is!"

"The same godson that ran away from your home? The same one that, if I recall correctly, blamed you for the death of his parents."

That was below the belt, and Dumbledore knew it. Sirius looked as though he had been slapped in the face. No, it was worse than that. Sirius felt like Dumbledore had ripped his heart out and then served it for lunch.

Worse than anything though, it was true. Harry hated him now. Was it even worth getting his godson back just so that this hatred could be played out again and again?

"Is he at least safe?" Sirius' voice was heart breaking. The ex-convict looked like he was about ready to cry.

"Of course," Dumbledore said gently. "I would hardly let him stay where he is for the time being if he wasn't safe."

"Is he happy?" Came a second croak.

"Alas, I cannot answer that question. I'm assuming that he is at least content, or else he would have returned to us by now. I have a plan to get him back, but you must be patient Sirius. If you went in there wands out to take him away, I think that would only increase his animosity towards you. This will take time my dear boy."

Sirius nodded in defeat. Of course, Dumbledore was always right. With just about as much sadness that he had felt the night Lily and James died, Sirius left the Headmaster's office.

With the combined efforts of Harry and Dumbledore's words, they had been able to accomplish one thing that Azkaban couldn't; they had broken Sirius Black.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So? Where is he?" Ron inquired.

"Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts. That explains everything, why we're in this exchange, why the Headmistress of the school decided that we could come. Its all because of Harry. Harry must meet the criteria to enter the school, even though no one seems to know what that criteria is," Hermione explained.

"I thought you had to be a pure-blood to get in, Harry's only a half-blood!"

Hermione glared at her boyfriend. "No one knows for sure what qualifies a witch or wizard to get in, but I think I've found it…you see the school was founded by…"

"Hermione you know what this means right? We have to tell Dumbledore. And Sirius! Imagine how happy…"

"No," Hermione interrupted.

"No? Sirius wont be happy?" Ron asked, confused.

"No, we can't tell Sirius, or Dumbledore where Harry is."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, earning him a glare from Madame Pince. Switching to a whisper he said, "What do you mean we can't tell them. We have to tell them! I mean Harry might not be safe…"

Hermione shook her head. "If he wasn't safe, than Dumbledore, the Order, or Voldemort might have been able to find him already."

"But why?"

"Because we already betrayed him once. Ron, we were horrible best friends, we completely ignored him when he needed us most. I can't do that again. I wont do that to him again. Harry is my best friend, yours too. If he finds out that we were the ones that gave him away, the chance that he will forgive us will go down by a lot. No, Harry has to be happy where he is, and we should let him stay there."

"You know Hermione," Ron started to say, "I think your right. Damn, and I thought that I would be able to finally make the great Know-It-All fall from her thrown."

Hermione smacked the red head upside the head.

"Should we try to contact him?" Ron pondered.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet, we'll see when we go to the school. Maybe he will be ready to talk to us then."

"You know I love you right?"

"You better."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry now remembered why he loved to fly. Swooping and diving in the open air

made him feel almost 100 percent better. Something about the air just comforted him like nothing else good. Deciding that a good butterbeer would make this little adventure even better, Harry flew into town to stop at Witch's Brew and pick some up, before flying back to school. Pulling up the hood of his cloak, so not be recognized, Harry entered the pub. He sat down at the bar.

"One butterbeer please!" He called out to the barkeeper.

"Certainly young sir. That'll be six sickles please."

Harry happily paid the man with some spare change in his pocket. He had just started sipping on his drink when he heard a soft feminine behind him.

"Imagine finding you here," she giggled, her laugh like bells.

Harry turned around.

"Liberty," he breathed. His heart stopped.

AN- Hehe…I am evil aren't I? I don't know what's worse, that I leave cliffhangers or that I enjoy leaving them. This chapter took longer than I hoped it would.

Just FYI Dumbledore isn't evil…just a little unconcerned for the welfare of the people he needs most in the fight against Voldemort. He'll see reason eventually.

Hopefully I didn't make you too angry about Sirius, but it had to happen.

In case you didn't notice, I uped the rating on this fic. That is because I have a dirty mouth, and because of the next chapter entitled Of Seduction. It will be a very low PG-13, I hope that's ok with everyone.

And, because of the great amount of reviews in the last chapter I give you, my first ever, review responses, and remember the more you review the quicker inspiration for the next chapter will come. :)

**Black Padfoot-** Thank you for your review, and all your reviews that you have left in the past, you don't know how much they made me get my butt in gear!

**Sze-** Thank you for telling me. I was used to one way of formatting before fanfiction dot net changedits way of letting me format. I hope that this chapter is better.

**The Magic Bringer-** Just wait until the next chapter, those feelings might increase. And I'll tell her you said so. (From ch. 13) I hope that the spacing is better for you. And you, like many other reviews have really helped me increase my knowledge of who Gwydion was. I'm always amazed at what people manage to find out!

**Froboy- **Thank you very much.

**Pure Black-** She has her reasons…thank you for the review.

**Harry Potter 101-** You're the first person to get what I was thinking the answer to the question was. Lancelot was the name he was given when he came Britain, Gwydion was his name that his noble French parents gave him. Probably the Once and Future King as far as where you got it from?

**Harryslytherinson-** I hope this was fast enough for you.

**Lauren- **Pretty soon, and I can say that I can't wait to write that chapter! Thank you for your review.

**Lalalandlib- **Are you threatening bodily harm? I'd like to see you try from Utah. I know I always say that you don't count, but I appreciate it anyway.

**Shazia Born confused- **Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Suicidal Bunnies- **Have you ever met a teenaged boy who isn't bad tempered? If you have, please let me know, I'll give him my number. As for Sirius, well, he's not perfect, unfortunately he wasn't a born parent.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	16. Of Seduction

(One person speaking to another)

((Speaking to everyone))

_This chapter is dedicated to a certain friend of mine, who knows who she is. Hopefully, you don't kill me after this chapter. Thank you for lending me your name, just so I can twist it in my mind. _

Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts

Chapter 16: Of Seduction

"That's right, silly, I am your freedom…from those awful mudbloods and commoners that you are always hanging out with…"

Something about this didn't strike right with Harry. His mother had been a muggleborn and Hermione… He was about to protest when Liberty looked him straight into the eyes.

"Come on Harry darling," she purred into his ear, "you never did get to come and meet my parents, and see my house. Wouldn't you like to see where I live…where I sleep?"

Almost any doubt that had been in his mind left. Harry couldn't think clearly when

she was there, smiling at him. His mind was clouded, and for some reason, he didn't

even want to think clearly. So when Liberty wanted him to go place with her, there

was no question, Harry nodded enthusiastically.

A cruel smile crossed Liberty's lips as she took the Boy-Who-Lived hand and led him out of the bar and towards her house.

It was a surprisingly long walk up to the mansion that Liberty lived in. At least half a mile out of town, up some winding roads all with thick woods on either side.

"You know they say that Corbin the Crazy died in these woods after escaping from the insane ward at St. Mungos. People still see his ghost sometimes, still as crazy as ever."

Harry grinned and nodded, clearly not hearing a word that she said, just happy that

she was talking. There was still a nagging voice in the back of his mind. A very

annoying voice. Why wouldn't Liberty be trustworthy? She was beautiful, smart,

and…and PERFECT!

"Here we are!" The red-haired girl announced. Before Harry was a mansion about the same size of Gwydion, only more ominous looking. It was made of dark stone and stood like a huge monument.

After entering through the front door Liberty called, "Germ!" A house-elf appeared beside her, clearly frightned.

"Yes young mistress? What is you wishing for young mistress?"

"Are my parents home?" She spat at the poor elf.

"No young mistress, sorry young mistress, Master and Mistress went out for the night at the Ministry. Is there anything else you would be wanting?"

"No Germ. I don't want to see hide or hair of you while Mr. Potter is here, do you understand?"

Germ's eyes went wide and flicked from Harry's scar to his now glassy eyes, staring in the general direction of Liberty.

"Mr. Harry Potter young mistress? The great Mr. Harry Potter?"

Liberty smacked Germ hard on the face. "What did I say elf?"

Germ didn't need telling twice. She quickly popped away from Harry and Liberty.

"That's better," Liberty smiled at Harry. "It seems that my parent's are not at home, all the better for us to have some…alone…time."

The voice in the back of Harry's head was getting louder.

"Listen Liberty…"

"Oh you can call me Lib, Harry honey. Come on upstairs, the view from my room is fabulous."

((Harry HARRY! Can you hear me?)) The voice in Harry's head took on the tone of Ondra's.

(Get out of my head Ondra, I'm busy.)

Harry didn't know how to shut off his link to the others. So, he did his best to ignore

the voices calling out to him from Gwydion. After climbing about three stories

worth of stairs, Harry and Lib reached a silver door. Lib smiled as she opened the

door. Inside was the biggest bedroom that Harry had ever seen. In the middle there

was a giant four poster bed, perfectly made up with what looked like black silk sheets.

Lib led Harry over to one of the sides of the bed. There was a black bed stand there,

with a huge picture of one Draco Malfoy, glaring at Harry. Harry felt the cloud on his mind lift.

"Why do you have a picture of HIM?"

"Shouldn't I have a picture of my betrothed in my room Harry? But he's not here right now Harry darling…"

"Your BETORTHED! You…you and…Malfoy?"

"Of course, there is no other line good enough for the Heir of Emer to marry into! But that's not what is important, where were we Harry dear?"

The voices in Harry's head were finally able to get through to him.

((HARRY JAMES POTTER)) Came the voice of Kris.

(What's going on Kris? First I was in town, ordering butterbeer and now I am in Liberty's bedroom!)

((YOU'RE WHERE?))

(Liberty's bedroom.)

(Harry, don't do anything, and whatever you do, don't look her in the eyes. Act confused for a couple minutes, don't worry we'll get you out of there.)

((KRIS! What do I do? KRIS!)) She was gone.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry heard Lib yell, and his wand flew out of his pocket. Then she pushed him down on the bed.

"Now Harry dear, we can do this the hard way," forcing him to lay completely on his back, "or the easy way," then kissed him passionately on the lips. As she did so Harry looked at her directly in the eyes, getting lost in the blue orbs. Any doubt in his mind passed, and he passionately kissed her back. Liberty grinned.

"The easy way then." She continued to kiss him all over, him kissing her back, until she stopped suddenly. "What is the precise location of Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts, and what are the full names of those who inhabit the school?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

((EVERYONE GET INTO THE FRONT HALL THIS SECOND!)) Kris yelled in the minds of all of the Gwydion students. Her link with Harry had just been completely cut off! Something that had never happened before. To say that she was panicked, was the understatement of the year. The others came into the front hall, grumbling.

"Did you need to shout so loudly Kris?" Aidan complained. "I'm going to have a headache for the next century."

All the others came in with similar complaints.

"Guys, its Harry! He's with Liberty in her bedroom!"

"WHAT?" Came the collective reply.

"I know, no time to sit here and discuss it, we need to find Harry and we need to find him now. I know the exact coordinates of that bitch's house, can anyone here apperate?" When the other's looked at her funny. "I'll explain why later."

"Kris, you know that's illegal," Nadia lectured.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ILLEGAL! We need to get Harry out NOW. Who can apperate?"

"I can," came a quiet voice. It was Al. Everyone was very surprised.

"Well what are you waiting for? Can you apperate more than one person?" Kris demanded.

Al blushed. "Just two."

"Then take me. The rest of you can try and create a portkey if things get messy. Let's go Al," Kris said, grabbing Al's hand.

Without hesitation, he instructed Kris to think of the place, and put the image in his head before they both apperated together.

"What is the precise location of Gwydion's Conservatory of Magical Arts, and what are the full names of those who inhabit the school?"

"HARRY NO!" Al and Kris called at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!" Kris yelled, pointing her wand at Liberty, who was promptly thrown off her inappropriate position on top of Harry.

The cloud in Harry's mind cleared once and for all, and he didn't even have time to speak before promptly falling unconscious.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN- Look its finally up! Yay for me! I hope you liked this chapter, I promise this is just about as racy as I plan the fic getting. Now that I am about to start school (throws up) I will actually probably update more. Funny how its only when I am supposed to be doing something unpleasant (homework) that I write my fanfics!

**Emma-** Thank you for your review!

**Anne McSommers- **Thank you, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. They'll get along…eventually.

**RebeccaOwen-** That should be coming up in the next chapter!

**Meghan-** Why she has so much power over Harry will be answered shortly. :)

**Anglefirelord1818-** Lol, or else what? Thanks for the review.

**Lalalandlib-** I'd like to see you try. Its nice to know that you are in love with yourself.

**Froboy-** Thank you!

**Suicidal Bunnies-** It is a shame, its also a shame that he is dead.

**Lauren-** I agree, no one is reviewing these days! Sorry this chapter is rather short, but I had to get it out!

**Black Padfoot-** Don't worry, I can't stand to have Sirius sad for too long!

**The Magic Bringer- **There will be some class action in the next couple chapters, don't worry. As for Harry's animagus form, my lips (or fingers really) are sealed. And no, no one will be killing Liberty anytime soon, but she'll get what's coming to her. Hope the extra barrier helped!

**Pure Black-** Thank you, and you will see. :)


End file.
